Ma vie a tes côtés
by Oophilie
Summary: "Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, tu as pris une place importante dans ma vie. C'est pourquoi, j'ouvre les yeux et réalise enfin que tu est bien plus que mon partenaire, plus que mon meilleur ami, tu est l'homme de ma vie." Ouais bon je suis une quiche pour faire des résumés ' Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic! Et encore désolé pour les fautes. Proposez vos review


La lumière du soleil faisait sa place au milieu des nuages. Je me réveille doucement en grelottant.

 _Tien Natsu n'est pas là ?_

Sans trop me presser, je me prépare pour aller a la guilde. Sur le chemin, je tombe sur Natsu et Happy qui se dirigent vers chez moi.

\- Lucy !

\- Hey ! Natsu ! Ben tu n'es pas à la guilde ?

 _Tien il a mis sa veste rouge bordeaux avec des flammes blanches, pourtant il ne fait pas si frais que sa …_

\- Si j'y étais, mais comme tu n'arrivais pas je suis venu voir comment tu allais...

Je me sens rosir, mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend, reprend toi Lucy ! Me dis-je a moi-même

\- Bon on se met en route ?

\- AYE ! répondit Happy

Sur le chemin, pourtant assez court jusqu'à la guilde, il se met a pleuvoir.

\- Ah ! la poisse ! lança Natsu

Il m'attrapa par la main, puis il se mit à courir. Il se tourne vers moi et affiche un sourire tiré jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Vite Luce ! On court !

\- Euh, oui … allons-y ! répondis-je en rougissant

 _Luce ?_

Happy s'envola en quatrième vitesse vers la guilde, lâcheur va !

Sur notre parcours, nous passons près d'une route très utilisée, et c'est justement au moment où nous décidons de nous y engager qu'un chauffard passe trop près de nous, et bien évidement il y a une grosse flaque à cet endroit précis, et je me prends toute l'eau sur le coin de la figure !  
Donc pour résumer, en plus d'être mouillée par la pluie, je me retrouve aspergée d'eau boueuse ! Génial !

\- Ahhhh ! Regardez où vous allez ! Abrutis ! criais-je en direction du véhicule, sans oublier de lancer un regard noir vers le chauffeur. Je suis trempée maintenant !

\- Ça va Luce ? demanda Natsu en s'arrêtant, mais en gardant tout de même nos mains liées.

\- Moui, mais maintenant je suis trempée et je vais être malade si je me sèche pas très vite…

\- Attend, j'ai une idée ! répliquât –il le sourire aux lèvres.

Il m'entraîna à l'abri dans une petite ruelle de Magnolia. Il s'arrêta brusquement, se retourna vers moi, puis il tira sur mon bras. Je me retrouve dans ses bras. Rien que ça, je deviens rouge.

 _Attend ? Pause ! Depuis quand je réagis comme ça moi ? C'est Natsu, mon partenaire, mon meilleur amis ! Je …_

D'un coup, des flammes jaillissent autour de nous. Je sursaute, mais Natsu resserre légèrement son étreinte, comme pour me rassurer, et ça marche !

\- Voilà on devrait être secs maintenant ! dit-il sans desserrer son étreinte.

Les joues roses, je rends son étreinte à Natsu pour le remercier. Il a l'air surpris par ma réaction.  
Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans les bras de Natsu, mais aujourd'hui ça me parait différent, ça ne me gêne pas, normalement je l'aurais même engueulé… Je ne comprends pas … je me sens gênée

\- Euh… merci beaucoup !

\- Je t'en prie ! répondit-il au tac au tac avec un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

Nous finissons par nous séparer, et Natsu lâche ma main.

 _Dommage_ ,

Est ce que je viens de penser ça ?

Non, bien sûr que non, ….,

Bon ok , je l'ai penser .

Nous reprenons notre route. La pluie c'est calmée. En passant devant une boutique, je regarde vite la vitrine et je vois mon reflet dans la vitre.

\- Oh non ! mes vêtements ! Si je recroise se chauffard je lui fais la peau, me dis-je a moi-même une mine désespérée sur le visage.

\- Hein ?

\- Mes vêtements ! Regarde fis-je en me retournant pour lui montrer les taches de boues.

Il me faut des nouveaux vêtements, je peux pas aller à la guilde dans cette tenue ! Je sens le regard de Natsu se poser sur moi, je me sens gênée, pourtant il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat…

\- Il faut que je me change, je peux pas aller comme ça a la guilde, dis-je faiblement

\- Luce ?

\- Hum ? ah, il me faut des nouveaux vêtements, viens il y en a dans cette boutique ! fis-je en entrant dans celle-ci.

Je ne m'attends pas à ce que Natsu me suive, c'est pas dans ce genre d'endroit que je l'imagine, mais il finit par me rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Pendant ce temps, j'ai déjà attrapé une ou deux tenues. Quand il rentre dans la boutique, il fait une tête bizarre, comme si il savait que sa place n'était pas ici, mais il reste tout de même et me suit dans les différents rayons.

\- Bon je vais essayer celles-ci, fis-je en lui montrant les vêtements que je tiens.

Il se contente de me sourire. Je rentre dans la cabine et j'enfile une robe rouge bordeaux très simple et qui soit dit en passant me va très bien. Quand je sors de la cabine, Natsu m'observe et je vois des tâches rouges apparaître sur ces joues, Quand il fixe son regard dans le mien, je sens comme une chaleur se répandre en moi.

\- Alors ? c'est comment ? demandais-je soudainement timide et mal à l'aise.

\- Euh, Luce, elle te va très bien, mais je pense pas que ça soit adapté pour les missions…

\- D'accord, bon j'y retourne alors, fis-je en rougissant.

\- Une fois de retour dans la cabine d'essayage, j'enfile la deuxième tenue que je me suis choisie.

 _Mais depuis quand je veux son accord pour choisir mes vêtements ?_

La deuxième tenue est une chemisier bleu et jupe noire, l'ensemble me plais , mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas de Natsu, au moment d'enfiler la dernière tenue que je me suis attrapée, on toque a la cabine que j'occupe ?

\- Luce ? euh, j'ai trouvé quelque chose, tu veux bien l'essayer ? et il faudrait faire vite, les autres vont se faire du souci à la guilde, dit-il une trace de gêne dans la voix en me passant la tenue par-dessus la porte.

\- Oui, je me dépêche.

Je regarde ce que me passe Natsu, c'est une sorte de salopette en jean avec des motifs d'étoile au niveau des poches sur un fond noir. J'enfile le tee-shirt qu'il y avait avec la tenue, et me regarde dans le miroir de la cabine. C'est parfait !

Quand je sors de la cabine et je cherche Natsu dans la boutique, il est assis sur un fauteuil non loin des cabines d'essayage. Lorsque je me dirige vers lui habillée des vêtements qu'il a choisis, je remarque tout de suite qu'il devient rouge et qu'il sourit. Je rougis pour la énième fois.

\- Bon on y va ? dit-il impatient.

\- Attend, il faut que je paie, répondis-je

Il repose ses yeux sur moi, et remarque que je porte la tenue qu'il a choisie. Il semble embarrassé et content à la fois, ce qui se traduit par un sourire sur son visage.

\- Tu sais Luce, je l'ai attrapée comme ça, ça te va super bien, mais si tu l'aime pas c'est pas grave, dit-il maladroitement en passant une main dans ces cheveux.

\- J'aime beaucoup ce que tu as choisi, merci. Je vais payer, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre dehors si tu veux, je serais pas longue

\- D'accord, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc faire les boutiques, dit-il en sortant de l'échoppe.

Je me dirige vers la caisse. Au moment de payer, l'hôtesse me regarde avec des yeux de merlan fris.

\- Sa vous fera 100 Joyaux s'il vous plaît mademoiselle.

\- Tenez dis-je en tendant l'argent.

\- Vous avez de la chance que votre homme vous accompagne vous savez !

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, alors je me contente de sourire, en abrégeant cette conversation du mieux que je peux.

Quand je sors de la boutique, Natsu m'attend juste à côté de la porte. Au moment où je la referme une brise fraîche me fait frissonner.

\- Brrr, j'aurais dû prendre une veste aussi…

\- On non ! je ne re-rentre pas la dedans, fit Natsu avec une tête consternée. Attend prend ma veste renchérit-il en me posant sa veste sur mes épaules.

\- Merci Natsu, répondis-je gênée, je te la rendrais à la guilde.

\- En parlant de la guilde, et si on y allait, il est presque 11 heures …

\- Quoi ? mais on va être en retard, vite, faut qu'on bouge, lançais-je en me mettant à courir en direction de la guilde.

\- Et j'y suis pour rien, tu as voulu rentrer dans cette boutique, dit-il en se mettant à courir aussi

\- Je sais ! m'exclamais-je en souriant et en me tournant vers lui.

Il me répond en me rendant mon sourire, mais le sien est plus chaleureux, il a quelque chose de plus.

Enfin à la guilde, je me vais m'installer au bar et je commande un jus de fruit à Mirajane. Natsu lui est partis rejoindre Gray et Erza. Une minutes n'est pas encore passée qu'une bagarre commence entre ces deux-là, on entend des brides de leur conversation, ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Je me perd dans mes pensées, et je repense a ce que ma dit la vendeuse tout a l'heure, plus particulièrement le « votre homme », genre comme si Natsu était mon homme, comme un petit amis ? Euh … rien que d'y penser me rend rouge. Sa fait tilt dans ma tête , et si j'essaye de plaire a Natsu sans m'en rendre compte, après tout, je n'ai pas chercher a trouver une autre tenue après celle qu'il a choisie, j'étais même heureuse qu'il en prenne une pour moi. Le bruit d'un verre qui glisse me sort de ma rêverie.

\- Merci Mira !

\- Je t'en prie Lucie, mais tu avais l'air ailleurs...

\- Ce n'est rien, je pensais a quelque chose

\- Ce serait pas plutôt a quelqu'un ? Me coupa t-elle

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu veut parler Mira rétorquais-je embarrassée

\- Moi je vois très bien, mais dis donc se serais pas la veste de Natsu que tu porte par le plus grand des hasard ?

\- Euh, si il me la prêtée parce que j'avais froid.

\- Ok, j'en demandais pas tant. Ah ! l'amour ! fit-elle en souriant avant de retourner a ses occupations.

Les mots qu'elle a prononcer mon percuté de plein fouet, « l'amour », moi amoureuse de Natsu, mais c'est mon partenaire...

Je passe le reste de la journée a méditer sur ce que ma dit Mira, mais je ne fait que me répéter la même chose, bref, sinon je dirais que c'est une journée normale et sans accros, enfin , en omettant les bagarres entre Natsu et Gray.

Vers la fin de la journée, je m'installe a une table avec un livre quand je me souvient que je dois payer mon loyer dans une semaine. Merde ! il faut que je trouve du travail sinon la proprio va me tombée dessus !

je me rend au panneau des annonces. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je ne trouve pas mon bonheur, je me dirige vers la table ou j'ai délaissé mon livre , mais finalement je décide d'aller m'asseoir a la table ou sont installé Happy et Natsu, qui sont en train de mangé .

\- B'alour Louchi bon va broussé ? ( traduction Ben alors Lucie on va bosser?)

-Hein ? Je t'ai déjà dit de pas parler la bouche pleine, je ne comprend pas ce que tu dit.. dis-je en soupirant.

Il avala avant de répéter :

\- Ah ! Oui, désolé ! On va bosser ? Tu été bien au panneaux des missions non ?

\- Oui, il faut que je paie mon loyer, mais j'ai rien trouvé d'extra et puis c'est a ton tour de choisir la mission. Répondis-je désespérée.

\- T'inquiète pas on va trouver ! Viens on va voir ensemble, Tu viens Happy ?

\- AYE ! fit le chat entre deux bouchées de poisson.

Devant le panneau, Natsu devient sérieux, il étudie minutieusement les annonces. Il les regardent si intensément qu'il pourrait les faire cramées du regard a tout moment. Je me surprend a l'observé et a détailler son visage.

 _Reprend toi Lucie !_

Natsu fini par tendre la main vers une mission et arrache la feuille, la regarde de plus près avant de ma la tendre.

\- Trouvé ! Affaire classée ! Happy prépare toi on va partir en mission ! fit-il en souriant.

\- Oui chef ! lança Happy .

Je ne peux m'empêchai de sourire en allant faire enregistrée la mission, je ne la lit pas vraiment, je suis plutôt rassurée d'avoir trouvé de quoi payer mon loyer. La mission étant enregistrée, je m'apprête a rentrer chez moi quand Natsu m'interpelle.

\- Hey Luce ! on part demain vers 10 heures a la gare ?

\- D'accord, j'y serais ! A plus tard les amis ! lançais-je en passant la porte de la guilde.

En rentrant chez moi, j'étudie plus attentivement la mission, c'est plutôt simple, il faut faire fuir une bande de voyous de la ville d'Hargéons, la prime est de 500,000 Joyaux.

Comment j'ai pu faire pour passée a côté tout a l'heure ? Quelle cruche !

En rentrant je fait un détour en ville pour me balader. Quand je me décide a rentrée, le ciel se teinte de rose, tient, comme les cheveux de Natsu... Hein, mais c'est pas le moment la , Obsédée va me lance ma conscience. Tout a coup, le vent se lève, j'ai froid, et rien ne s'arrange, le ciel devient nuageux, il faut que je rentre vite, j'ai assez donner a la pluie ce matin, de toute façon je sent que je vais être malade, je commence a voir trouble et même si le vent est frais , j'ai chaud. Je m'oblige a garder la veste de Natsu sur mes épaule, faudrait pas que j'empire mon état tout de même.

Je finis par arriver chez moi juste a temps, parce que me jambes menace de me lâchées et je me sent faible.

Dommage que Wendy soit partie en mission tout a l'heure, elle aurais pu me soigner, me lamentais-je devant ma porte.. Je cherche les clés de mon appartement quand j'entends :

\- Hey Louchi !

\- Happy ? Natsu ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faite la ?

\- Ben on vient t'embêter c'est évident non ? Lança Natsu en rigolant.

C'est pas le moment de s'amuser la, je me sent de plus en plus faible, et il faut que je me repose si je veux être en forme pour demain.

\- En plus tu me le dit directement, je vous laisserais pas rentrer chez moi, si c'est pour faire n'importe quoi il fallait rester av...

Je ne peut pas finir ma phrase, tout tourne autour de moi. Je porte une main a ma tête, Hein, mais je suis si malade que sa ? Mais je comprend pas...

\- Luce ? Tu est sur que sa va ? Demanda t-il avec ne air vraiment inquiet sur le visage.

\- Non, je vais m'éva... et pour la deuxième fois, je ne finis pas pas ma phrase.

Mes jambes me lâche, la poisse ! Sa tourne autour de moi, et sa devient noir.

Ce que je sais c'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps de toucher le sol quand mes jambes m'ont lâchées, parce qu'avant que sa devienne noir, j'ai vu Natsu se précipité vers moi et me rattraper en me serrant dans ces bras.

 **PDV NATSU :**

Et bien, heureusement que j'ai de bon réflexes, sinon ma Luce serait par terre en ce moment. Je sais que c'est pas la meilleure façon de rattraper quelqu'un, mais la serrer dans mes bras était plus rapide ... Je pose une main sur son front, elle est brûlante. Elle a du attraper froid ce matin... Sa tombe mal pour la mission...

Attend, Attend, j'ai bien dit MA Luce... ? Depuis quand je pense comme ça déjà ? Happy me tire de ma rêverie.

\- Natsu, elle va bien Lucy ?

\- Oui sa va aller, elle a du attraper froid se matin, mais t'inquiète pas elle sera vite debout ! Répondis-je en souriant, j'espère que j'ai réussi a lui remonter le moral...

\- D'accord ! fit le chat avec enthousiasme.

\- Dis Happy, tu pourrais aller voir si Wendy est toujours dans les parages ? Peut être qu'elle pourrait passer avant de partir .

\- Oui, j'y vais tout de suite.

\- Aller ! En route, je serais avec Luce en attendant que tu rentre.

Une fois seul, je me demande comment est ce que je vais faire pour porter Luce jusqu'à chez elle...

Hum passer par la fenêtre comme je fait d'habitude serait pas simple... Je remarque qu'elle a dans ses main les clés de chez elle. J'arrive a les lui prendre des mains sans la lâchée. J'ouvre la porte et installe Luce plus confortablement dans mes bras.

Je monte jusqu'à son appartement, sa fait bizarre de pas passer par la fenêtre. Je dépose Lucie dans son lit et la recouvre d'une épaisse couverture.

Je repose une main sur le front de Lucy, elle est encore plus brûlante que tout a l'heure.

Ah ! Et merde, qu'est ce qu'il faut faire quand quelqu'un est malade ? Je le suis jamais... Du froid non ? Il faut mettre du froid ? Ahh, mais j'en sais rien. Bon on tente le coup. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et y cherche une serviette, je la rend humide . Je retourne auprès de Luce, et dépose la serviette humide sur son front.

Après quelques minutes a l'observer, je m'ennui ferme... puis Happy est de retour. Enfin !

\- Natsu, c'est trop tard, Wendy est partie il y a deux heures. Mais quand je suis allé a la guilde pour voir ou était Wendy, euh, j'ai croisé Mirajane, et elle m'a dit qu'il fallait rester avec Lucy jusqu'à qu'elle soit guérie …

\- Hein ? Mais comment on fait pour soigner quelqu'un ? J'ai jamais était malade !

\- J'en sais rien Natsu...

\- Bon c'est pas grave Happy, on va improviser. Repose toi, tu a fait du chemin en pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Oui, fit le chat en se frottant les yeux.

Il alla se coucher a côté de Luce, et s'endormit bien vite. Veinard ! Pensais-je.

J'attrape une chaise et m'installe a son chevet. Je m'approche d'elle, et laisse courir ma main sur son visage. Je sent le sang affluer a mes joues. Qu'est ce que je fait ?

\- Hum... Natsu … , murmura Luce dans son sommeil tout en collant un peut plus son visage a ma main

Est ce qu'elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle fait ? Non, bien sur que non, elle dort. Après quelques instant sans bougé, je me redresse et enlève ma main de son visage a contre cœur. Si seulement elle savait ce que je ressent pour elle... Mais sa doit rester secret, qu'est ce que je ferais si elle me rejette. Je ne veut pas la perdre, même si je dois être que son partenaire ou son meilleur amis pour elle...

 **PDV LUCIE :**

Quand j'émerge de mon sommeil, je suis dans mon lit. Comment du pas de ma porte je suis me suis retrouvée dans mon lit , j'en sais rien. Je sent quelque chose a coté de moi, c'est Happy qui dort.

Je me redresse en position assise et pose une main sur la tête du chat bleu. A mon contact, un petit sourire se forme sur son visage. Je lève les yeux du petit être endormis et pose mon regard sur Natsu qui c'est endormis sur une chaise a côté de mon lit. Est ce qu'il est resté près de moi tout le temps ou je dormais ?

Il a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses cheveux rosés retombent légèrement sur son visage. Il parait calme et serein. Je le trouve même très mignon quand il n'a pas son air d'abruti sur le visage comme à la guilde.

Je tend ma main vers son visage endormi. Il faut que je touche sa peau … un léger soupir lui échappe, puis il se met a bouger légèrement, puis il se réveille. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de laisser tomber ma main, qui est toujours proche de son visage. Il pose ses yeux onyx sur moi, et semble analyser la situation. Il prend ma main dans la sienne, comme si il avait compris ce que je voulais faire au départ.

\- Luce ? Tu est déjà réveillé ? Ça va ? Fit-il d'une voie encore endormie.

\- Moui sa va mieux, mais je me sent encore faible. Tu trouve pas qu'il fait froid ?

\- Hum, un peut... je vais réchauffer tout sa t'inquiète pas. Mais tu ferais mieux de te recoucher, tu dois encore avoir de la fièvre, dit-il en posant sa main libre sur mon front.

Je rougie. Pitié faite qu'il ne le remarque pas ou alors qu'il le mette sur le compte de la maladie. Depuis quand est-il aussi tactile avec moi, c'est pas comme d'habitude, c'est comme si ces geste avait une toute autre signification pour moi... et c'est pas pour déplaire.

\- J'en étais sur, tu est toute rouge. Aller faut se reposer maintenant ! Fit-il soudain autoritaire, mais avec le sourire.

Loupé ! Il a tout vu... Toujours assise, il retire la main de mon front, et la pose sur mon épaule. Il me pousse légèrement en arrière pour que je me rallonge. Je refuse de lâcher sa main qui est toujours dans la mienne. Sa ne semble pas le gêner, et moi sa me rassure .

 **PDV NATSU :**

Luce fini par se rendormir. Elle ne me lâche pas la main, et a vrai dire j'ai aucune envie de la lâcher non plus. Quelques minutes plus tard Happy se réveille. Je n'ai pas le temps de retirer ma main de celle de Luce qu'Happy Est déjà en train de sourire,

\- C'est beau l'amourrrrrrrrrr ! dit-il en insistant bien sur le R.

\- Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

\- On la fait pas a moi celle la Natsu !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je le sais depuis longtemps que Lucy est spéciale pour toi , sinon tu l'appellerais pas Luce.

\- Mais, …... , pfff, si on peut plus rien garder pour soi !

\- Je garderais le secret mais un jour ou l'autre faudra lui dire.

\- Je sais Happy, mais sa sera pas aujourd'hui.

Happy se dirige vers la cuisine et revient avec un poisson, puis il s'installe sur le canapé.

\- Elle va mieux Lucy ? Demanda t-il en portant le poisson a sa bouche.

\- Je dirais que oui, mais comme j'y connais rien …

\- Alors pourquoi elle dort encore ?

\- Parce qu'elle est fatiguée, toi aussi tu a dormi tout a l'heure...

\- C'est vrai.

Voir Happy manger me fait penser que quand Luce se réveillera la prochaine fois, elle risque d'avoir faim... Arr sa tombe mal, je suis nul en cuisine, je sais même pas faire cuire du riz !

\- Happy, tu voudrais pas aller a la guilde voir si Mira pourrais préparer quelque chose pour Luce ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ben parce qu'elle aura faim patate !

\- D'accord, j'y vais !

Il sortit de la pièce en passant par la fenêtre. Je me lève de ma chaise et lâche la main de Luce. Je vais changer sa serviette qui n'est plus trop humide, mais plutôt chaude. Dans la salle de bain, un bruit m'interpelle.

\- Natsu …

\- Luce ?

Mais , ne me dite pas qu'elle est déjà réveillée . Je retourne auprès d'elle. Son sommeil est agité, elle doit faire un mauvais rêve... Je remarque que ses yeux sont humides, elle doit vraiment vivre quelque chose d'horrible . Je ne supporte pas l'odeur des larmes de Luce.

Je m'assied au bord du lit , et pose ma main sur son visage, du pouce je chasse les larmes qui perle sur ses joues. Je me sent mal de la voir comme sa , si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour sortir cette expression de son visage...

 **PDV LUCIE :**

Une vision apparaît dans mon esprit. Suis-je en train de rêver ?

 _J'aperçois un arbre, non c'est plutôt une forêt . J'entends des bruits. J'essaye de me lever, mais j'ai mal partout, je lève ma main devant mon visage, du sang, pourquoi il y a du sang ? C'est le mien, il vient de mon bras … Mes clés ? Où sont mes clés ? Je panique vraiment quand je ne les sent pas accroché a ma ceinture._

 _Ailes du dragon de feu !_

 _Natsu, mais ou est-il ? Je ne le voit pas ….._

\- Natsu … fis-je dans mon sommeil

 _Puis il y a un bruit sourd, et Natsu entre dans mon champ de vision, il est blessé, mais essai de se relever. A son visage , on voit que c'est pas la grande forme. Mais contre qui il se bat ?_

 _Je t'interdit de faire du mal a Lucy ! Sale crevure !_

 _Quelqu'un s'approche de lui, je ne distingue pas son visage, mais il a l'air terrifiant . Il attrape Natsu par le col et le soulève. Ce type est grand, vraiment grand parce que Natsu ne touche plus le sol alors qu'il ne lève même pas les bras..._

\- Non ! Natsu...

 _Natsu se débat, mais prend un coup dans le ventre. Puis l'ennemi j'envoie balader . Natsu attérit a côté de moi. Oh non, mais qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Je vois que Natsu est a bout de force, il parvient a tourner sa tête vers moi. Je réussi a bouger et tend ma main vers lui. Il l'attrape avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que sa soit_

 _Luce, sauve toi … parvient-il a articuler._

 _NON ! criais-je_

Je me réveille en sursaut ! Et je suis dans mon appartement. Paniquée, je soulève mes couvertures et regarde l'état de ma jambe. Rien, pas une égratignure. Et Natsu ? Ou est -il ? Est ce qu'il va bien ?

Je m'assieds au bord du lit. Il fait presque noir, le soleil est presque couché.

\- Natsu ? Appelais -je les larmes au bord des yeux.

Je cherche du bout des doigt quelque chose pour faire de la lumière, n'importe quoi fera l'affaire. Mais je trouve rien... Merde !

C'est la panique totale quand je voie une légère lumière dans l'entrée, c'est peut-être Natsu.

Je réussi a me lever et a faire la moitié du chemin vers l'embrasure de la porte quand je heurte quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Je lève la tête et aperçoit le visage de Natsu près du mien. Il est inquiet , ça se voit vraiment sur son visage.

\- Luce ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fait debout ?

\- Natsu... fis-je sans retenir mes larmes en me jetant dans ses bras.

\- Oui, c'est Natsu, il est la , il va bien... ouf .

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il tenait quelque chose dans ses main tout a l'heure, mais il le pose part terre et me serre fort dans ses bras.

Sa me rassure vraiment, pourtant je n'arrive pas a calmer mes larmes. Je suis pathétique.

\- Dit moi ce qui va pas Luce, pourquoi tu pleure ?

\- Tu était, …. et j'étais... je pouvais rien faire..., je ….. réussis-je a articuler entre deux sanglots.

Je sais même pas par ou commencer, il était blessé, et je pouvais rien faire...

Mais je suis la maintenant, c'est fini, ne t'inquiète pas dit-il en serrant un peut plus son étreinte.

\- Natsu ,je …

Soudain, il me lâche et pose ses mains sur mon visage. De ces doigts, il essuit les larmes qui perle sur mes joues, et me force a le regarder dans les yeux. Je lève une de mes main et la pose une la sienne, comme pour me rassurer.

\- Regarde moi, je suis là...

Puis il prend ensuite ma main libre et la pose sur son visage, il retire ma main posé sur la sienne, la prend et la pose sur son cœur. Je sais pas si c'est parce qu'il est paniqué que je sois dans cet état, mais son cœur bat vite.

\- C'est moi, je suis a tes côtés, il y a plus rien a craindre.

\- Natsu ! fis-je dans un soupir de soulagement.

Cette petit crise d'angoisse ma pomper le peu de force que j'avais retrouvé, tant et si bien que j'ai du mal a tenir debout sans prendre appuis sur les bras de Natsu. Il se rend compte de la faiblesse de mes jambes, et en un mouvement, je me retrouve dans ses bras. Je ne peut m'empêcher de rougir, mais en même temps sa me fait plaisir qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Je m'agrippe a son cou,Je sent son souffle contre ma peau et puis soudain un baiser sur mon front. Je rougis en me serrant le plus possible contre lui. Il me porte jusqu'à mon lit. Je m'attend a ce qu'il me dépose , mais il ne le fait pas et s'assoit sur le lit en me gardant dans ses bras.

Je réussi a me calmer, non sans pêne. Il a garder son inquiétude sur son visage. Je confis ce que j'ai vécu dans mon rêve a Natsu, quand j'ai eu fini, il resserra son étreinte autour de moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il comprend ce qu'il c'est passé dans ce cauchemar, et qu'il cherche a me rassurer.

\- Luce... commença Natsu en cherchant ses mots.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété pour ça Natsu, maintenant je sais que tu est a côté de moi et que tu va bien, c'est tout ce qu'il compte pour moi.

Euh, … C'est bien ce que j'ai dit ? qu'il soit a coté de moi et qu'il soit en bonne santé est ce qu'il compte le plus pour moi ? Oups, je rougis en regardant la réaction qu'il a … Lui aussi a des rougeurs qui apparaisse sur son visage, et j'ai même cru percevoir son cœur manquer un battement. Est ce que sa voudrais que que Natsu me voit comme un peu plus que sa partenaire ? J'aimerais que ça soit le cas … sa m'épargnerais des souffrance inutiles je pense...

Natsu fini par me poser sur le lit, sans me quitter des yeux, comme si il avait peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose,Quand il se lève et part en direction du sac qu'il a poser tout a l'heure près de la table., c'est a mon tour de ne pas le lâcher du regard. Il attrape le sac .Pourquoi il le prend ? Il va où ?

\- Tu t'en va ? Demandais-je soudain reprise d'une légère panique.

\- Hein ? Bien sûr que non

Dans un moment de faiblesse je laisse échapper dans un murmure :

\- Tu le promet ?

Me rendant compte de ce que je vient de dire, je pose ma main sur ma bouche et détourne le regard quelques secondes. Qu'est ce qu'il ma pris, j'avoue que j'ai envie, non plutôt je veut que Natsu reste avec moi... je suis égoïste... Malheureusement pour moi, il a entendu … Il se rapproche de moi, et retire la main qui est devant ma bouche.

\- Oui, je te le promet... répondit-il en devenant rouge...

\- Comment va tu tenir ta promesse ?

\- En restant toujours avec toi, quelle question ? Répondit-il sérieusement tout en souriant.

C'est a mon tour de rougir. Est ce qu'il se rend compte de l'importance de cette promesse ?

Je reprend mes esprit quand je me rend compte qu'il a toujours le sac dans sa main.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans le sac ? Demandais-je pour changer de conversation.

\- Oh, sa ? J'ai demandé a Happy d'aller chercher quelque chose pour manger à la guilde. Tu dois avoir faim.

\- Maintenant que tu le dit, je commence a avoir faim...

\- C'est normal, tu a presque rien mangé a midi, me fit remarquer Natsu.

Est ce que sa voudrais dire qu'il m'observe ? C'est vrai que j'ai pas beaucoup mangé, mais quand je déguster mon plat, il était pas dans mon champ de vision, je crois qu'il était même en pleine baston avec Gray …

\- Tu mange avec moi ?

\- En fait c'est plutôt toi qui va manger, et moi je vais chercher quelque chose a me mettre sous la dent... fit-il en rigolant.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Mira ma fait passer un message ! Si je touche a ton repas, elle enverra Erza s'occuper de moi... répondit-il , des gouttes de sueur sur le visage...

\- D'accord, mais tu va pas rester a me regarder manger, c'est pas …

\- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est toi qui a le plus besoin de manger en ce moment, moi sa peut attendre un peu. Le plus important c'est toi.

Sa veut dire quoi ? Que pour lui je suis importante ?

\- Mais...

\- C'est non négociable Luce...

\- D'accord, fis-je résignée.

Même si je valide pas cette idée. De toute façon, je pense pas que je vais réussir a avaler grand chose...

Natsu sort du sac le repas et le pose sur la table. Comment peut-on faire passer autant de nourriture dans un sac aussi petit ? Il y a même une part de fraisier, je devine qu'elle est de la part d'Erza... Il y a aussi de la Glace, sa je pari que je vient de Gray... En fait j'ai l'impression que toute la guilde a participer... Une chose est sure je ne vais jamais pouvoir tout manger, c'est en quelque sorte une bonne nouvelle , Natsu pourra manger aussi.

\- En fait Natsu, j'ai pas très faim pour le moment... dis-je pour retarder le plus possible le moment de passer a table...

Seulement, c'est pile l'instant qu'a choisi mon estomac pour se manifester... Grillé !

\- Menteuse ! Lança t-il en souriant. Aller la marmotte, faut manger maintenant.

\- Marmotte ?

\- Ben oui, depuis que je suis la tu a dormis la plupart du temps, rajouta t-il en souriant de plus belle.

Bon, pas trop le choix, il faut passer a table. J'essaie de me lever du lit comme je peux, mais il me faut du temps. Quelle nulle !

Une main est tendu vers moi, je relève un peu la tête, en souriant légèrement... et j'attrape la main qu'il me tend. Natsu m'aide a me mettre debout et m'escorte jusqu'à la table, pourtant pas si loin...

Une foie devant mon assiette , je me rend compte qu'en fait j'ai faim, mais malgré cela, je n'arrive pas a finir mon assiette. En même temps, avec la quantité de nourriture qu'elle contient c'est normal.

\- Je peu plus rien avaler ! Tien sert toi .. fis-je en tendant le plat vers Natsu.

\- Merci, mais c'est pour toi, et j'ai pas envie qu'Erza rapplique ici...

\- Et moi je te dit que tu va manger , sinon c'est moi qui vais te faire passer un salle quart d'heure ! dis-je en haussant la voix.

\- Serais-ce une menace ?

\- Joue pas a sa Natsu ! Tu va manger sinon c'est moi qui vais te faire manger !

\- Ah ah ! Je voudrais voir sa ! fit-il en se mettant a rire .

\- Me provoque pas ! fis-je en me levant.

Une fois debout, je fait le tour de la table et me cale devant lui. Je sais pas ce qu'il me passe par le tête, mais au lieu d'attraper une chaise et de m'asseoir en face de Natsu, je tire sa chaise et m'assied sur ces genoux. Il est surpris et me regarde soudainement l'air sérieux.

\- Sérieusement Luce ? Tu va me donner a manger ?

J'attrape mon assiette et ma fourchette, seuls couverts sur la table, et commence a servir une portion du repas.

\- C'est précisément ce que je suis en train de faire, répondis-je ne me tournant vers lui. Aller ouvre la bouche ! Ajoutais-je en souriant.

Il est septique, mais finalement il coopère, tout en devenant rouge. Quelques minutes plus tard :

\- Voila ! C'est pas si compliqué de manger, en plus je suis sûre que tu avais faim, tu a fini toute l'assiette. Mais il reste une fourchette, Aller un petit effort !

Il détourne légèrement le visage, et sans qu'il s'en aperçoit, un peut de crème se dépose au coin de sa bouche...

\- Mais Luce j'en peut plus la... Tu a vu tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette assiette ?

\- Oui, Aller dépêche toi ? Sa va vraiment être froid !

\- Pff …. fit-il tout en me prenant la fourchette des mains. Voila c'est fini !

\- Parfait ! fis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

En réponse, il me rend mon sourire. C'est la que je me rend compte qu'il a toujours de la crème au coin de la bouche.

\- Euh, Natsu, tu a de la crème sur le visage …

\- Hein ? Ou ? Fit-il en passant sa main sur son visage.

\- Arrête tu fait que l'étaler !

Je me lève et me penche pour attraper une serviette. Au moment de me rasseoir, je remarque que Natsu a bougé . Il n'est plus assis comme tout a l'heure,le seul moyen d'atteindre son visage est de s'asseoir a califourchon sur ses genoux. C'est ce que je fait, sans hésitation,je vais pas me dégonfler maintenant!Je le fait mais rougissant tout de même.

Natsu est surpris, et quand il relève sa tête , je me rend compte qu'on est vraiment proche … Comment on en est arrivé la ?

Je pose une main sur sa joue et de l'autre je prend la serviette et essuie la crème... Une fois fini, je pose mon regard dans celui de Natsu. Je suis comme hypnotisée...

Je sent une main se poser sur ma taille. Ma main elle est toujours sur la joue de Natsu...

\- Qu'est ce qu'on est en train de faire ? Laissa échapper Natsu dans un souffle.

\- Je sais pas, je dirais qu'on prend soin l'un de l'autre, répondis-je doucement tout en laissant retombe ma main de sa joue et en baissant la tête.

\- Et c'est une mauvaise chose ?

\- Non …

\- Luce...

La façon dont il a prononcer mon prénom me donne un frisson qui me parcourt le dos. A cet instant, la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est que Natsu me prenne dans ses bras, comme il l'a fait tout a l'heure... Il est maintenant bien clair pour moi qu'il est bien plus que mon partenaire.

Je laisse tomber ma tête sur son torse, et j'agrippe le col de sa chemine.

\- J'ai froid

En toute réponse, j'ai ce que j'attendais, il me prend dans ses bras. Dès cet instant, je suis heureuse et je me sent en sécurité. En fait, je sais que ma place est dans ces bras qui sont la depuis maintenant 2 ans .

Mes paupières se font lourdes... je sent que je commence a sombrer dans le sommeil, et je peut rien y faire... Je me met plus a l'aise dans les bras de Natsu, je pose ma tête dans son cou et respire son odeur. Mes muscles se relâche au fur et mesure que je sombre dans le sommeil.

\- Luce ? Tu devrait aller te coucher

\- Pourquoi, je suis bien la... fis-je en fermant les yeux.

\- Oui, mais tu risque de prendre froid...

J'entends a peine ce qu'il vient de me dire, je suis déjà en route vers le pays des rêves.

 **PDV NATSU :**

Et mince elle c'est endormie, comment je vais faire pour la mettre dans son lit maintenant ? En même temps vu comme on est , sa me parait difficile de bouger sans la réveiller...

Je tente de pousser ma chaise en peut plus loin de la table sans faire de bruit, merde, sa grince !

Je réfléchit a comment je vais pouvoir faire pour porter Luce , aller réfléchit, réfléchit !

Bon pas le choix. Je prend les bras de Luce et les passes autour de mon cou avec toute la délicatesse dont je suis capable. Je ne sait comment je me débrouille mais j'arrive a prendre Luce dans mes bras sans la réveiller. Je me lève de ma chaise comme je peut et me dirige vers sont lit.

C'est a ce moment qu'Happy entre dans l'appartement. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux … Oups, comment je vais lui expliquer sa moi …

\- Euh Natsu, elle va pas bien Lucie ?

\- Chuut ! parle moins fort elle c'est endormie il y a quelques minutes …

\- D'accord, fit-il en chuchotant, mais pourquoi elle est dans tes bras ?

Je devient rouge pivoine, je peut pas lui dire qu'elle c'est endormie sur me genoux parce qu'elle me donner a manger …. Je détourne le regard et continu mon chemin vers le lit. Je dépose Luce sur le lit et la recouvre. Je me tourne vers Happy, il faut que je change de conversation.

\- Tien , puisque tu est la, tu va m'aider, on va ranger sa

\- Hein mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Luce est malade et que si on met le bazar chez elle elle va nous crier dessus

\- Aye ! Mais c'est parce qu'elle est malade... elle nous crie dessus tout le temps

Quelques minutes plus tard la table est débarrassée, et je ferme même les rideaux pour couper la lumière des lampadaires dehors, et j'allume la petite lampe du bureau de Luce histoire de voir quelque chose.

\- Natsu, Tu est malade ?

\- Ben non pourquoi ?

\- Non comme ça.

Je voit pas ce qui a changer... bref passons a autre chose... mais faire quoi ? Luce dort dans la pièce...

\- Je vais aller a la guilde pour voir si Mira a encore du poisson...

\- D'accord, a tout à l'heure alors.

Je regarde l'horloge du salon, il est 21h30... Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire...

Je m'assied par terre a côté du lit. Je regarde la pièce, comment est ce qu'on peut faire pour vivre seul ? Je sais pas, j'ai toujours eu Happy avec moi, sa me fait bizarre de penser a ça … L'heure ne passe pas vite, mais il est maintenant 22h, sa fait bientôt deux heures que Luce c'est endormis. Et pour tout dire moi aussi je commence a fatigué, même si j'ai pas fait grand chose aujourd'hui... et je finis par m'endormir.

Je sent quelque chose dans mon dot, comme si la couverture bouge, puis quelques minutes j'entends le bruit d'une porte … C'est bizarre. Je me décide a ouvrir les yeux après quelques secondes. Mes yeux se posent sur Luce, elle est agenouillé devant moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Luce ?

Je baisse les yeux sur mon bras, je sent quelque chose de froid. C'est sa main... Elle semble gênée...

\- Ah , je voulais pas te réveillé, pourquoi tu dort par terre ? Il y a de la place dans le lit …

\- Hum ? Ah, je me suis endormis comme ça .

\- Ben vient dans le lit...

\- Euh, mais tu va me crier dessus demain, alors c'est pas la peine...

Elle se redresse et part s'asseoir dans le lit. Je sent une main sur mon épaule qui me tire légèrement en arrière.

\- Je vais pas te crier dessus, c'est moi qui te le demande.

Je me lève et prend place dans le lit. Au début, je reste assis. Elle pose ces mains sur mes épaules et me pousse en arrière, me forçant a ma coucher, puis elle se couche aussi en posant sa tête sur mon épaule... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? C'est pas comme d'habitude...

\- Luce ?

\- Hum ? Dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux .

\- Non, rien désolé...

Est ce qu'elle voit le changement qu'il y a eu depuis hier ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelle Luce ? Demanda t-elle la voix ensommeillée

Quoi ? ? Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir répondre... J'ai commencer a l'appeler Luce depuis quand ? Au départ c'était parce que ma langue a fourché quand j'ai voulu l'appeler... Et finalement j'ai décidé que sa serait ma façon a moi de l'appeler, il y a que moi qui en ai le droit, elle est a moi !

Je rougis en me rendant compte de ce que je vient de penser...

\- ...

\- Sa me gêne pas, tant que c'est que pour moi. Souffla t-elle

Je sursaute presque quand j'entends ces paroles, mais je réussi a me contrôler, je suis tout de même tendu. J'ai bien compris ce qu'elle a dit ? Je sais pas quoi dire, ni ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Bien sûr que c'est que pour elle ! Je m'amuse pas a trouver des surnom a ceux que j'aime pas. « J'aime » ?

Sa respiration se fait un peu plus lente et plus profonde . Elle se blottie un peut plus près de moi...

Je ne résiste pas , en fait je cherche même pas a résister, je la serre fort contre moi et dépose un baiser sur son front.

 **PDV LUCIE :**

Non, c'est mon imagination.

La main qui se pose sur mon visage me confirme que ce n'est pas une illusion. Je sent sont souffle sur ma peau comme une caresse qui m'emporte vers vers les bras de Morphée, m'accueillant dans son palais de rêve.

Un mouvement dans mon sommeil me tire de mon rêve. J'émerge difficilement. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis surprise de trouver le visage de Natsu si près du mien. Il dort encore, mais il est très agité... il ne cesse de tourner la tête d'un côté a l'autre... Je sais pas quel rêve il fait, mais sa doit pas être une partie de plaisir. De la sueur perle sur son visage. Tout d'un coup, il ouvre ses yeux, ce redresse brutalement et porte ces main a son visage, sa respiration s'accélère. Il a fait sa si rapidement que sa m'a surpris.

Je m'assied a coté de lui. Apparemment, je suis pas la seule a faire des cauchemars terrifiants.

Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Comment il avait fait déjà ? Cette fois, c'est a moi d'être la pour lui !

\- Natsu … ?

Il ne répond pas, mais aux petits bruits qui s'échappe de ces main, je devine qu'il pleure doucement... Si Natsu pleure, c'est qu'il faut s'inquiéter !

Je me met face a lui, même si pour cela je dois une fois de plus me trouver a califourchon sur lui. C'est bizarre il ne réagit pas. D'une main hésitante, j'attrape sa main pour voir son visage. Il résiste un petit moment, mais il fini par lâcher prise.

\- Dit moi ce qu'il ne va pas … Natsu, s'il te plais , fis-je avec tendresse.

Il serra fort les paupières, tout en secouant la tête. Il ne veut pas en parler, il ne veut peut être tout simplement pas s'en rappeler.

Ma gorge se noue, et me retient de me joindre a ses larmes, malheureusement l'une d'entre elle m'échappe. Dans un geste que j'espère réconfortant, je prend Natsu dans mes bras, et le serre aussi fort que je peut.

\- Lucy ?

\- Je suis là Natsu...

\- Luce ! souffla t-il en répondant enfin a mon étreinte, Tu n'a rien ...

Qu'est ce qui a bien faire tant de mal a Natsu pour qu'il en pleure ?

Sa respiration redevient normale. Il semble s'être calmé. Je desserre mon étreinte, et posé mes mains sur son visage. Comme il l'a fait pour moi, je chasse ses larmes avec mes doigts.

Ses yeux sont rivés sur moi. Ils ne me lâchent pas. Je laisse retomber mes main faiblement et les poses sur les siennes

\- Natsu … dit moi ce qui te tracasse.

\- Je peux pas, réussi t-il a dire.

\- Mais je veux t'aider, je veux être la pour toi...

\- …

\- Je t'en supplie Natsu, dis moi ce que je peu faire pour toi.

Il détourne le regard pendant quelques secondes. Quand il se met face a moi, son visage laisse transparaître quelque chose pendant une nanoseconde, mais j'ai pas le temps de l'analyser...

\- Luce , tu a pleuré ?

\- Non , fis-je dans un souffle tout en détournant le regard.

\- Si, je le sent... et c'est a cause de moi

\- Bien sur que non, elles m'ont échappées parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi, mais tu veut pas me dire … commençais je , mais j'ai pas le temps de finir parce qu'il me coupe la parole.

\- C'est un mauvais rêve, comme toi tout à l'heure, sauf que dans mon rêve, tu était blessée, il y avait su sang, mais je suis pas arrivé assez vite pour...

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend, et ferme ses yeux. Je cherche la main de Natsu, et la dépose sur ma poitrine, la ou bat mon cœur.

\- Tu vois. Je suis vivante. Je suis là avec toi.

\- Je sais. Tu vient de me le prouver.

Je sent un frisson monter en moi quand Natsu effleure mon décolleté, puis la courbe de mon cou avec toute la douceur et la tendresse du monde. Sa main termine sa course sur ma joue, rosée de gêne. Je suis assez surprise, je pensais pas que le simple contact de sa mains sur mon corps me ferrait autant d'effet... Son visage s'approche du mien, Je voudrais goûter ces lèvres, mais c'est mon front qui en a le privilège.

Je reste muette quelques minutes . Au moment ou je m'apprête a dire quelque chose, Natsu pose un doigt sur mes lèvres.

\- Aller, il faut dormir maintenant...

Je fait la moue...

Je sent des bras se poser autour de ma taille, puis je bascule en avant. En fait ce qu'il cherche a faire c'est a se recoucher, mais en gardant dans ses bras. Je le regarde surprise, en fait ce qui me surprend le plus c'est qu'il sourit. Une fois allongé, il nous recouvre de la couverture. Sa ne semble pas le gêner que je dorme sur lui, au sens propre du terme, dès que j'essaie de bouger il me remet en place... Sa va pas être simple.

\- Euh … Natsu...

\- Hum ? Fit-il en se rendant compte de notre position.

\- Je voudrais me mettre plus a l'aise

\- Désolé

\- Merci

Il se décide a desserrer son étreinte, mais pas de beaucoup. Je me décale sur le côté, et pose ma tête sur son torse, et sans le vouloir j'entremêle nos jambes.

Les battements de son cœur , son rapides pendant un petit moment, puis ils redeviennent réguliers.

\- Bonne nuit Luce

\- Bonne nuit Natsu , dis-je en réprimant une bâillement.

Juste avant de me rendormir, je trouve la force et le courage de me redresser et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. J'aurais préféré ses lèvres, mais ça, je vais le garder pour moi.

Finalement, je ne trouve pas le sommeil de suite. Ma conscience vagabonde et remonte jusqu'à i ans depuis le jour ou j'ai rencontré Natsu, et je me rend compte qu'a compter de ce moment la, il a vraiment pris une place importante dans mon cœur. Il y aura toujours une place pour lui ! Parce que je l'aime. Morphée se manifeste juste après cette révélation.

Le lendemain, la lumière du jour me réveille. Même si les rideaux sont fermés, les rayons du soleil perce le tissu épais .

Je sent le souffle chaud de Natsu caresser ma peau. Par chance, il dort encore. Heureuse de me réveillé auprès de celui que j'aime, même si il ne le sait pas, je me blottis un peu plus contre lui.

Je finis par me redresser sur mes coudes pour observer son visage. Ce qu'il est craquant quand il dort ! Hésitante, je laisse ma main courir sur son visage. Du bout des doigts, je dessine le contour de ces yeux, puis je passe sur son nez, et je dessine le contour de ses lèvres. Après quelques minutes d'observation, je prend la décision qu'il est encore trop tôt pour me lever, je me recouche en espérant ne pas réveiller Natsu.

J'ai pas le temps de fermer les yeux complètement que les sien s'ouvrent et se posent sur moi. Je fait mine de me réveiller a l'instant, ma séance d'observation devra rester secrète pour le moment.

\- Hum ? Fis-je

\- Déjà réveiller ?

\- A l'instant … répondis-je

\- Me cri pas dessus, rajouta t-il toujours d'une voie ensommeillé.

\- Je cris pas, si je me souvient bien, je te l'ai demandé, dis-je en souriant

Il m'attire plus contre lui, et pose son menton sur ma tête. Je sais pas très bien ce que sa veut dire mais je serre Natsu contre moi en retour.

\- Je voudrais me réveillé comme sa plus souvent , pensais-je a haute voie

\- Moi aussi

mon cœur ratte un battement ….Hein ? J'ai bien entendu ?

\- Tu te sent mieux ? Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux, grâce a toi ! Je te remercie

\- C'est normal non ? Tu ferais la même chose pour moi...

\- Bien sûr, enfin si un jour tu attrape un rhume …

\- Ce qui est assez rare, ajouta t-il un sourire sur les lèvres

\- Pour la mission … Natsu …. je …

\- La mission ? Oh, ben on a cas repousser le départ si tu veut... j'ai bien regardé, et il y a une nuit dans une auberge qui est offerte avant accomplissement de la mission.

\- Je pense qu'il sera un peut difficile de se mettre en route ce matin, mais on pourra prendre le train cet après-midi sans problème.

\- Luce, parle pas de train de si bon matin, rien que d'y penser j'ai mal au cœur...

\- Excuse moi, lançais-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Excuse acceptée souri t-il.

\- Il faudrait peut être songé a se lever si on veut pouvoir partir en mission cet après-midi...

\- C'est vrai, mais la j'ai pas envie de bouger.

\- En fait moi non plus, mais debout ! il faut bien qu'on prépare nos affaires ! Fis-je en commençant a m'asseoir dans le lit.

\- J'ai dit non...

\- Et moi j'ai dit oui ! aller debout !

Natsu roule sur le côté et se redresse sur un coude. Il est de dos a moi. Qu'est ce qu'il me fait la ? Il boude ?

\- Natsu ?

\- Hum ?

\- Sa va ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Me dit pas que tu boude … fis -je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

\- Je boude pas, euh... je réfléchit

\- Et tu pense a quoi ? Éclaire ma lanterne s'il te plais

\- Je sais pas trop encore, mais laisse moi un peu de temps pour que je mette mes idées en place.

Ou la ! Sa a l'air sérieux. Il se remet sur le dos, et regarde le plafond comme si quelque chose d'anormal y était accrocher

\- Hum, d'accord, est ce que le temps que je prépare le petit déj' et que je me prépare sera suffisant ?

\- Oui sûrement... merci Luce

\- Je t'en pris, bon tu peux me laisser passer s'il te plais ?

\- Hum … non, j'ai pas envie... tu devra me passer sur le corps ! me défia t-il du regard tout en rigolant.

\- T'es sérieux la ?

\- J'ai une tête a ne pas l'être ?

\- En ce moment , je dirais que oui, lançais-je en me mettant a rire aussi.

Franchement, il abuse la ! Sa va me mettre encore dans une situation pas possible !

Bon pas le choix, je repousse les couverture au fond du lit, et commence mon périple pour je le site « lui passer sur le corps » . A mis chemin, je m'arrête, je le rend compte dans quelle position nous sommes et je ne peut m'empêcher de rougir. Tien sa faisait longtemps !

\- Est ce que tu te rend compte de ce que tu me fait faire ? Dis-je en plantant mon regard sans le sien

\- Et qu'est ce que tu fait ? Me demanda t-il de la malice dans les yeux.

Je te séduis ! me lança ma conscience .

\- Pour le moment j'essaie de sortir de mon lit pour te préparer a manger , mais une certaine personne dont je ne dirais pas le nom, n'est pas disposer a me laisser faire...

\- Et si moi je veut pas que tu sorte du lit ?

\- Je devrais ruser alors !

\- Tante ta chance Luce !dit-il en m'entourant de ses bras

\- Ok ! tu veut jouer a ça ? On va jouer ! par contre tu n'a pas donner de règles !

Je m'assied carrément , je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, puis elle descend le long de sa joue . Je m'arrête pour juger sa réaction, je m'attend pas a le retrouver de couleur cramoisis … Humhum...  
T'a voulu jouer Natsu, maintenant sa me regarde plus, enfin si un peut, mais bref.

De mes doigts j'attrape une mèche de ces cheveux et joue avec... Je plante mon regard dans le sien. Nous parlons pas, mais bien des messages passent , en fait c'est surtout des questions, Comment va t-il réagir ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Que va t-il faire lui ? Comment interprète t-il mes gestes ?  
Natsu ferme les yeux, et rapproche son visage de ma main toujours sur sa joue.

Je pense savoir comment sa va finir, ou plutôt comment j'aimerais que sa finisse... mais ce qui m'importe en ce moment c'est Natsu. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés, alors lentement, j'approche mon visage de son front et y dépose un baiser. Je sent qu'il sourit.

\- Comment dois-je acquérir mon droit de passage monsieur ? Demandais-je de la malice dans la voix.

Je descend plus bas et j'embrasse ses yeux, puis ses pommettes... Je place a main libre au niveau de son cœur. Il bat a tout rompre...

\- Surprend moi Luce ! Dit-il dans un souffle

\- hum, dans ce cas...

J'approche mon visage de sa joue, je m'apprête a y déposer un baiser quand il bouge légèrement la tête faisant que je dépose un baiser a la commissure de ces lèvres. Je me redresse assez vite a mon goût rouge comme une tomate. Natsu, lui, ouvre de grand yeux qui me regardent surpris...

\- Euh, c'est pas ce que j'avais prévu, mais j'ai gagné mon autorisation de passage maintenant... non ?

Natsu me regarde toujours, je sais pas si il m'a entendu , il a l'air ailleurs... Il m'a demander de le surprendre, c'est ce que j'ai fait …

\- Natsu ?

\- …...

\- Allô Natsu ? Ici ta Luce ! fis-je en passant une main devant ses yeux.

J'ai dit quoi ? En tout cas, sa la fait réagir, il a les joues rouge et détourne le regard pendant quelques secondes.

\- Oui, tu peut passer, même si je suis pas d'accord...

\- Merci Natsu …

Je finis par sortir du lit , non sans embuches... Je me dirige vers la cuisine, commence a préparer quelque chose pour moi, puis je commence a attraper quelque chose pour Natsu, mais je sais pas si sa va lui aller. Je passe la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Tien il est plus dans le lit ?  
Je sors de la cuisine et passe devant la table, Je l'aperçois assis dans le canapé .

\- Natsu ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te prépare ?

\- Ce que tu veux, sa m'ira très bien, dit-il l'air ailleurs

\- D'accord, …..., sa va?

\- Moui,je réfléchit... fit-il en regardant par la fenêtre

\- Ben fait pas cette tête alors sa m'inquiète, dis-je en me plaçant face a lui.

Toujours debout, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux... Il se redresse légèrement et me sourit faiblement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je revient dans une minute avec ton petit déj'

Je repars dans la cuisine. Ben sa sera un muesli, j'ai pas grand chose. J'apporte son bol a Natsu. Et je m'assieds sur le canapé.

Ah sa fait du bien de manger ! Natsu a fini lui aussi , je débarrasse son bol et le dépose dans l'évier. La vaisselle attendra . Un bon bain me ferai du bien...

Je vais dans la salle de bain et fait couler mon bain et j'ai prendre mes vêtements. Natsu est toujours sur le canapé, il a pas bougé.

\- Natsu , je vais a la salle de bain

\- Hum d'accord, fait attention

\- Oui, t'inquiète

C'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, mais plutôt pour toi, ta pas décrocher un mot depuis le petit déj... Je me ferme dans la salle de bain. Je verrais sa avec lui après.

 **PDV NATSU :**

Ce qu'il c'est passé dans le lit tout a l'heure m'a vraiment surpris... Comment est ce que je dois prendre ce geste ? Est ce qu'elle a essayer de m'embrasser ? Je sais pas, je sais même pas comment j'aurais réagis... bon en fait si ….

Ce qui est sûr c'est que j'aime Luce, je m'en suis rendu compte il y a un petit moment, mais je m'attendais pas ce qu'elle soit aussi tactile avec moi, si tendre ou aussi attentionnée, si désirable. Je ne connaissais pas ce côté la de Luce, et il n'est pas pour me déplaire...

Mais ce qui m'occupe un peut plus c'est la mission... Hargéons c'est la que j'ai rencontré Luce la première fois... et sa fait 2 ans aujourd'hui... en fait c'est pour sa que j'ai choisis cette mission... Le truc c'est que j'avais pas prévu que Luce tombe malade et que sa nous rapproche autant... J'avais prévu de lui offrir quelque chose, mais sa me parait dérisoire maintenant... Je dois trouver autre chose que le collier que j'ai a la maison... Merde, il faut que j'aille le récupérer avant de partir... Comment je vais faire... Je sais , elle est a la salle de bain, elle a pas besoin de moi en ce moment, je vais y aller et en même je prendrais mes affaires pour la mission.

Je me lève et je toque a la porte de la SDB.

\- Luce ?

\- Oui ? J'ai bientôt fini

\- Ah, en fait, je voulais passer chez moi pour préparer mes affaire …

J'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que la porte s'ouvre. Je découvre Luce habillée mais les cheveux encore humides... elle me regarde dans les yeux... je sais plus ce que je voulais dire, j'ai complètement oublié ….

En revanche ce que je sais c'est que si elle se sèche pas rapidement les cheveux, elle attrapera froid de nouveaux...

\- Hum, tu disais ?

\- Je voulais passer chez moi pour chercher des affaires et préparer mon sac pour la mission...

\- Ah... fit-elle

\- Je vais faire vite

\- D'accord, mais tu revient après …

\- Oui, je compte bien tenir ma promesse et puis comme sa on ira a la gare ensemble

\- hum, ok fit-elle

Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? J'attrape la serviette qu'elle tient dans sa main et la pose sur sa tête commence a lui sécher les cheveux du mieux que je peux.

\- Luce... il faut sécher ces cheveux sinon tu va retomber malade

\- Moui, je sais

\- Faudrait pas que sa arrive, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, sa fait …

\- 2 ans , me coupa t-elle

\- Oui sa fait 2 ans qu'on c'est rentré a Hargéons. Moi je cherché Igneer, et toi tu voulais rentrer a Fairy Tail.

\- Oui fit -elle un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres, sa me parait bien loin, on sent pas le temps passer quand on est avec ceux qu'on aime.

\- Oui, C'est vrai, j'ai pas vu ces deux ans passer.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! Maintenant il faut que tu finisse de préparer, et ensuite on ira ensemble dans la ville ou nous nous sommes rencontré. Et cette fois, on essayera de pas tout casser

\- Oui ! fit-elle en souriant vraiment.

C'est pas grand chose, mais je préfère sa plutôt que de la voir triste.

Je la serre dans mes bras avant de partir. Je vais passer le pas de la porte quand quelque chose se pose sur mon bras et me retient dans l'appartement. Je tourne légèrement la tête, mai qu'est ce qu'elle a Luce ?

\- Je... veut pas être toute seule, je … Tu va faire vite ?

\- Mais Luce, tu n'est pas seule je suis la..

\- Mais tu t'en va...

Mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle réagit comme ça ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? je vais pas rompre ma promesse ? Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour lui prouver que je vais revenir, je … arr c'est trop compliqué ! faut que j'arrête de réfléchir.

Et c'est ce que je fait. !

Je me tourne vers Luce et pose mes main sur ses joue. Ses yeux sont fermés. J'approche mon visage du sien, encore, encore un peu et …. nos lèvres finissent par se touchées.

 **PDV LUCY :**

Je m'attend a tout de la part de Natsu, Tout sauf a ce qu'il m'embrasse... Pourtant quand je sens ces lèvres tant désirées se posées sur les miennes je ne le repousse pas, pourquoi le ferais je ?

Nos lèvres se moulèrent l'une contre l'autre avec douceur tandis que Natsu referme ses bras autour de la taille. C'est a ce moment la que je me rend vraiment compte de notre proximité. Quand est-ce arrivé ? Je sent bouillir mon corps … Sa doit être parce que Natsu est si près de moi... Je sent sa langue caresser mes lèvre timidement, sans réfléchir j'ouvre la bouche. Notre baiser devient plus langoureux. Ma main se perd dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans son dos. Je l'attire vers moi, j'en veut plus...

Malheureusement, nous nous séparons a bout de souffle. Je pose mon front contre le sien. Mes joues sont rouges, nous restons un petit moment sans bouger.

\- Je vais revenir Luce, Je te le promet !

\- Je t'attendrais Natsu, répondis-je tout en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je le laisse partir, dès le moment ou il passe la porte, une sensation de vide m'envahis.

Aller Luce bouge toi, il va vite revenir... mais rien n'y fait...

Tout en préparant mon sac pour la mission, je me demande ce que signifie ce baiser pour Natsu, est ce que sa veut dire qu'il m'aime ?

Je cogite encore un bon moment. Quand je me retourne, Happy est dans l'appartement. Comment est-il rentré ? Je l'ai pas entendu ..

\- Happy ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fait la ? Et il est ou Natsu ?

\- Salut Lucy ! Natsu ma dit de venir te voir, il va pas tarder a arriver, il cherche quelque chose a la maison .

\- D'accord, tu est prêt pour la mission ?

\- AYE ! au fait Lucy, sur le chemin j'ai croiser Erza, et elle ma demander comment tu allais ...

On taque a ma porte , Ah c'est Natsu !

\- J'arrive !

En me rendant devant la porte, je me rend compte que sa peut pas être Natsu, il serait rentré sans sonner, ou alors il serait passer par la fenêtre... Mais c'est qui ?

Quand j'ouvre la porte je tombe sur Erza et Gray. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font la ?

\- Bonjour Lucy , on vient aux nouvelles , tu te sens mieux ? Demanda la rousse en entrant dans l'appartement sans mon autorisation

\- Bonjour Erza, salut Gray entre

Je les suis dans le salon, Erza c'est déjà mise a son aise, et Gray en fait de même.

\- Oui je me sent mieux, je vais pouvoir faire la mission, mais qu'est ce que vous faite la ?

\- Hier, Happy est passer a la guilde pour chercher un repas, et il nous a demander de l'aider a trouver ce qu'il te ferais plaisir pur manger. Du coup il nous a dit que tu était malade, et que Natsu est resté avec toi pour t'aider. Mais comme Natsu est pas doué, je me suis dit que je devais passer pour voir si tu était guérie. On sait aussi que vous partez en mission, Mira nous la dit .

\- Ah d'accord, répondis-je, avant qu'elle ne me coupe la parole.

\- Mais comme tu ne va pas être au meilleur de ta forme aujourd'hui, Avec Gray on a décidé de vous accompagner au cas ou tu rechuterais dans la maladie.

\- Euh, mais... avec Natsu on voulais...

\- Hum ? Ne nous remercie pas, c'est normal entre amis ? Fit-elle en me souriant, mais avec un regard a vous filet la frousse de votre vie.

\- Non rien, vous voulez quelque chose en attendant que Natsu arrive ?

\- Volontiers répondit Erza

\- C'est bon pour moi Lucy

Je vais préparer du thé, moi qui voulais rester avec Natsu, sa va être rappé !

Quand je reviens dans le salon, je donne son thé a Erza qui a sortis la feuille de la mission de je ne sais ou...

\- Gray ! Rhabille toi ! lançais-je

\- Hein ? Désolé !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Natsu arrive enfin ! Youpi !

Je lis de l'incompréhension sur son visage quand il remarque Gray et Erza dans le salon, et quand il me demande du regard ce qu'il se passe, je suis incapable de lui répondre, je lui souris faiblement et hausse les épaules, désespérée.

Il pose son sac près du canapé, et s'installe a son tour dans le fauteuil.

\- Génial ! Qu'est ce que tu fou la le glaçon ?

\- Et toi l'allumette ? Va y installe toi fait comme chez toi !

\- Vous allez arrêter oui ! cria Erza une aura sombre se dégageant d'elle.

\- Tien, Erza, mais qu'est ce que tu fait chez Lucy ? S'empressa t-il de rajouter soudain en sueur.

\- C'est simple, on vous accompagne en mission !

\- QUOI ?

\- Calme toi Natsu, fis-je doucement

\- Je vais me répéter, mais on vous accompagne en mission, et je veillerais a ce que Lucy ne retombe pas malade, expliqua Erza

\- Mouais, de toute façon on a pas le choix...

\- Tu as dit quelque chose Natsu ?

\- Non, non rien du tout Erza...

\- Bon et si on y allaient maintenant lança t-elle en passant la porte.

\- AYE ! répondit Happy

Nous nous sommes mis en route pour la gare de Magnolia. Les autres ne savent pas que c'est a Hargéons que nous nous sommes rencontrés Natsu et moi...

Sans nous en rendre vraiment compte, Natsu et moi restons légèrement en retrait par rapport au groupe que forme Erza, Gray et Happy, je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent, mais sa les absorbent absolument, ils ne se rendent même pas compte que nous sommes en retrait. Je remarque aussi qu'a chaque fois qu'il y a un passage avec de la circulation, Natsu se met entre la chaussée et moi. Après quelques minutes de marches ou nous restons silencieux tout les deux nous arrivons a la gare . Nous n'avons pas encore pris les billets de train que Natsu se sent déjà mal. Sa promet d'être long pour lui.

Nous prenons place dans le train, Natsu ce met coté fenêtre et je m'installe a côté de lui. En face de moi se trouve Erza et a coté d'elle est assis Gray.

\- Faite moi descendre, articule Natsu a la limite de l'agonie

-On est pas encore partis, lui répondis-je doucement.

\- En plus il faut 2 heures pour aller a Hargéons, rajouta Gray

\- je t'ai pas sonner l'iceberg !

\- Répète un peu tête a flamme !

\- Sa suffit ! cria Erza

\- Oui, répondent -ils en cœur

Quelques minutes plus tard, le train se mit en marche, direction Hargéons !

Même pas deux minutes se sont écoulées que Natsu a déjà la nausée... sa change pas de d'habitude ça ...

Gray resta silencieux pendant un moment, mais il est pas compliqué de lire sur son visage qu'il jubile de voir Natsu aussi malade … Quel crétin !

Je ne peu m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard meurtrier .

Sa va bientôt faire une demi heure que nous sommes partis... Natsu est exténué et a la visage pâle, presque vert même. Il est tellement fatigué, que quand il s'allonge et pose sa tête que mes genoux, je compatis avec lui, tout en sentant mes joues virer au rose.

\- J'en peux plus, je veux descendre …. gémit-il

\- Sa va aller, le train va pas tarder a faire un arrêt en gare, tu pourra descendre un peu... dis-je doucement en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

Un petit sourire illumine son visage. Puis il pause son bras sur son visage, il semble un peux plus calme maintenant.

Trente minutes plus tard, le train s'arrête en gare et annonce qu'il repartiras dans 15 minutes, juste assez de temps pour que Natsu reprenne des forces. Erza se propose pour sortir Natsu du train, mais je sais pas pourquoi, peut être parce que je sais commet elle va s'y prendre, c'est-à-dire en le prenant comme un sac a patate, je me propose. Erza et Gray sortent les premiers, et m'annoncent qu'il vont se dégourdir les jambes, nous laissant seul tout les deux. Je réveille Natsu et je l'aide a sortir du train comme je peux, une fois dehors, je passe son bras autour de mon épaule l'aide a se tenir debout encore quelques minutes. Son visage reprend ses couleurs petit a petit.

\- Ah, la terre ferme ! merci Luce ! dit-il en se redressant sans enlever son bras

\- Je t'en pris Natsu

\- Ils sont où les autres ?

\- Ils sont partis se dégourdir les jambes jusqu'à que le train reparte

\- On a combien de temps ?

\- Je sais pas peut être 10 minutes encore...

\- Parfait allons marcher un peux, j'ai mal aux jambes.

\- Sa me va aussi !

\- Allons y ! dit-il en me prenant par la main, On a pas beaucoup de temps !

Je lui emboîte le pas, nous marchons lentement, mais sereinement. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'extérieur de la gare. Quand nous sortons, nous tombons sur Happy qui vient a notre rencontre.

Oups, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait la ? Je m'apprête a lâcher la main de Natsu, mais il resserre sa prise, il veut pas que me la lâcher.

\- Natsu, Lucy !

\- Happy ? Mais ils sont où les autres ?

\- Ben je sais pas, mais le train va partir dans deux minutes. !

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? Fit- Natsu désespéré

\- AYE !

\- Bon pas le choix allons y ,dis-je désolée .

\- Dite donc vous deux, commença l'Exeed, depuis quand vous êtes si proches ?

\- Sa te regarde pas ! lança Natsu

\- C'est beau l'amm...

Je le laisse pas finir sa phrase et l'attrape par les moustaches

\- Un chat sa miaule, sa parle pas ! un mot de plus et je dit a Carla que tu dort avec une photo d'elle , lançais-je avec une voix dure

\- Quoi ? Sérieux Happy ? AH HAHAHAHAHAH

\- Mais ché pcha vfraich ! ( mais c'est pas vrai) Essaye t-il d'articuler

\- AH vous êtes la tout les deux ! lança Erza qui venait d'arriver

\- Ben on a pas beaucoup bouger par rapport a vous ! d'ailleurs vous étiez où ? Demandais-je

\- On a été casser le nez de quelques voyous, lança Gray avec un air supérieur

\- D'ailleurs Gray, rhabille toi ! Lançais-je piquée a vif

J'en ai marre de le voir a poil celui la ! Je vois pas ce que lui trouve Juvia... Bref revenons a nos moutons.

De retour dans le train, Je m'assieds a ma place, le train n'est pas encore partis et Natsu a déjà sa tête sur mes genoux. Il n'est pas encore malade, mais il va pas tarder a l'être a en croire le sifflet du train. On a encore un peux de marge.

Erza et Gray ne sont pas encore arrivés, ce qui nous laisse encore un peux de temps seul tout les deux.

Je repasse ma main dans ses cheveux Je l'entend soupiré d'aise et quand je baisse les yeux sur son visage, je note qu'il me regarde, je rougis légèrement, ne sachant quoi faire de ma main ,je commence a la retirer de sa tête. Sa main vient trouver la mienne, il regarde pendant quelques secondes nos mains liées puis les poses sur son cœur.

\- Sa va vous deux ? Demande Erza en entrant dans mon champ de vision

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Ou est Gray ?

\- Il est dans le dernier wagon, il est partis chercher de quoi manger.

\- D'accord

\- Et Natsu ?

\- Je vais bien, enfin tant que le train est pas en marche... dit-il en regardant Erza dans les yeux.

\- Je vois sa , bon trêve de bavardage, Lucy, tu a l'annonce de la mission, je voudrais la regarder une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui, attend, …., Natsu deux secondes s'il te plais, dis-je en lui montrant mon sac posé a ses pieds

\- hum...

Je me lève et je vais chercher mon sac ,j'attrape a mission, même si Natsu me facilite pas la tâche, et la donne a Erza avant de reprendre ma place. A peine assise que Natsu se remet a 'aise sur mes genoux, attrape ma main et la repose sur son torse en la gardant dans la sienne.

Je vois Erza hausser un sourcil et sourire discrètement, moi je devient rouge pivoine. Le train se met en route et le calvaire de Natsu recommence. Gray nous rejoint après quelques pose un regard sur Natsu et moi avant de s'asseoir, il semble ruminer dans sa barbe. Par moment je sens sa poigne se resserrer sur ma main. Je comprend ce qu'il ressent, être malade a ce point n'est pas un plaisir. Par moment j'entends Gray ricaner aussi doucement qu'il peut, mais c'est pas suffisant pour me passer sous le nez. Il m'énerve !

\- Un problème Gray ? Demandais-je agacée, sans oublier de lui getter un regard meurtrier

Il arrêta net de ricaner

\- Non aucun

\- Je préfère ça ! Lançais-je

\- Lucy, tu fait peur parfois ! dit Happy entre deux bouchées de poisson

\- La ferme ! Ou je te coupe les moustaches !

Nous arrivons enfin a Hargéons ! Il me faut quelques minutes pour faire sortir Natsu du train … les trois autres nous ayant abandonnés pour aller visiter les lieux.

Il faut quelques minutes a Natsu pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Ah ! je m'enflamme ! lança t-il

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Nous nous mettons en routes vers le centre ville. Nous passons devant un petit restaurant. Des yeux me regardent avec des étoiles , j'ai deviné, Natsu veut aller manger.

Sans qu'on en discute, je me dirige vers le restaurant en question sans attendre Natsu. J'entre et vais m'asseoir a une table un peu en retrait, Je suis suivie de près par Natsu. Il s'assied en face de moi. Je prend la carte et choisis un jus de fruit avec quelques pâtisseries en accompagnement. Quand je lève mes yeux de la carte son regard me dit qu'il veut me poser une question...

\- Euh Luce … Pourquoi on est dans un resto ?

\- Ben tu a faim non ?

\- Mais …

\- Aller commande

\- euh … ok

Les plats finissent pas arriver, contrairement a ce que j'aurais penser, Natsu commande pas un gros repas... ouf

Tout se passe sans encombre, du moins jusqu'à ce que Gray et Erza face leur apparition .

En moins de deux minutes sa part a la baston entre Gray et Natsu. Un aura noire sa fait sentir dans la pièce. Je lève les yeux de mon jus de fruit et vois Erza dans une colère noire !

\- On est mal le glaçon

\- T'a raison l'allumette

\- JE VOUS AI DIT D'ARRETER !

Natsu vient se mettre derrière moi, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

\- Luce , aide moi ….

\- Je pense pas être d'une grande aide Natsu ….

\- Si cache moi d'Erza

\- Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais qu'est ce que tu a fait ?

\- Le glaçon …

\- Ok, j'ai compris... laisse tomber, tien mange sa dis-je en lui tendant une cuillère de crème glacée

\- Hum ? Dit-il en montrant la glace du doigt sans vraiment être enchanté

\- Si t'en veut pas c'est pas grave. Reste tranquille le temps qu'Erza ce calme.

\- D'acc

Un fois Erza calmée,en fin, a peu près, nous nous allons chez le dépositaire de l'annonce. Natsu reste calme pendant l'entretien ce qui est rare. Erza mène l'échange. Finalement c'est une mission ordinaire … sa change pas par rapport a d'habitude, pourtant pour moi c'est un jour spécial, j'aurais voulu que sa ce passe autrement.

Quand nous sortons, il est encore assez tôt. Nous décidons ensemble de nous séparer pour chercher des pistes qui pourrait nous aider a trouver _The Targets_. E qui est génial, c'est que le dépositaire qui est le maire de la ville nous a dit que si nous arrivions a les capturer, la prime serait de 500,000 Joyaux.

Je fait équipé avec Happy et Natsu, nous devons chercher leur trace dans la foret autour de la ville.

Il ne nous faut pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver leur QG. Natsu envoi Happy chercher Erza et Gray. Nous restons seul, je me sent gêné, pourtant c'est pas la première fois que sa nous arrive.

\- Luce ? Sa va ?

\- Hein ? Euh, oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas tu a l'air ailleurs

\- Oh, c'est rien t'inquiète... je réfléchit a comment est ce qu'on pourrait s'y prendre pour capturer les membres de The Targets …..

\- On fonce dans le tas ! dit -il en souriant.

Je lui sourit, sans vraiment faire attention a ce qu'il dit... foncer dans le tas est pas vraiment la bonne solution. Je retourne dans mes pensées, jusqu'à ce que je sente un bras ce poser autour de mes épaules. Je sent son souffle dans mon cou... cette sensation m'avais manquée...

\- Luce … je sais pas ce que tu as, mais plus vite on ara fini cette mission, plus vite on pourra aller s'amuser en ville,

\- Oui, c'est bien mon intention Natsu

\- Alors fait pas cette tête, laisse plutôt Erza réfléchir, pendant ce temps nous on se repose.

Il me tire par le bras et va s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre. Dans son geste, il m'oblige a m'asseoir a coté de lui. Sa main se pose sur ma tête, et elle m'attire vers lui. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais au fond de moi, j'ai besoin de ce contact, j'ai envie d'être a ses bras maintenant, et j'aimerais y être pour toujours. Je me serre contre lui et m'installe confortablement en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Nous restons la comme ça, sans bouger. Je me sent si bien que je voudrais que le temps s'arrête …

Mais comme tous les bons moments, celui-si a malheureusement une fin...

Je me redresse en entendant les pas de Gray et le grincement a peine audible de l'armure d'Erza.

Erza prend les choses en mains, après quelques minutes de concertation, elle décide Happy , moi et elle même nous rentrerons tous les trois dans le QG, et que Gray et Natsu resteraient en retrait pour nous filer un coup de main au cas ou...

Cette stratégie n'a pas vraiment l'air de convenir a Natsu... sa ce lit sur son visage. Je m'éloigne un peux du groupe et me prépare a me battre, je sais qu'il faudra que j'utilise la magie, même si je n'ai pas totalement récupéré. Natsu me rejoint après quelques minutes, je me suis pas rendu compte qu je m'étais éloignée tant que sa... j'entends ce que dis Erza , mais je ne la vois pas.

\- Luce ? Tu est prête ?

\- Oui, sa devrait aller, dis-je en souriant

\- Si il arrive quoi que se soit, j'arrive en moins de deux, je serais pas loin de toi... rajouta t-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes et en posant son front contre le mien.

\- Je sais...

J'apprécie vraiment ces petits moments que nous passons ensemble, sa me permet de me détendre...

\- Lucy ! On y va ! Lança Erza

\- Oui j'arrive, répondis-je en décollant nos front.

Le regard de Natsu capte le mien, et je n'arrive pas a m'en défaire...

\- Sois prudente Luce... dit-il tout bas en baissant légèrement la tête

\- Je te le promet Natsu, répondis-je en relevant son visage d'une main.

Juste avant que je rejoigne Erza, j'embrasse Natsu sur la joue, il ne semble pas décidé a me laisser partir, mais il fini pas lâcher ma main.

Bon c'est le moment d'entrer en scène ! Je suit Erza en entrant dans le repère, Happy lui vole a côté de moi. Tout les regards ce posent sur nous, et bien vite nous nous retrouvons encerclés. Par chance, la portes du bâtiment est resté ouverte, ce qui permet a Natsu et Gray de suivre ce qu'il ce passe.

\- Nous sommes de Fairy Tail, nous avons pour mission de vous conduire devant le maire d'Hargéons. Suivez nous sans faire d'histoires ou nous devront utiliser la force ! Débita Erza d'une voie dure.

\- Ah ! La blague ! Et vous croyez qu'a 2 contre une centaine vous aller pouvoir faire quelque chose ? Lança quelqu'un

\- Très bien , nous utiliserons la force dans ce cas ! Lucy !

\- Oui ! Je suis prête ! répondis-je en sortant mon fouet.

\- Allons y !

Erza fit apparaître une épée magique et en un éclair elle envoya balader une dizaine de Targets.

\- Vient a moi Taurus !

\- AH, Lucy, tu est meeuhnifique

\- Euh, oui, on verra sa plus tard, occupe toi d'eux Taurus.

\- Je m'en chargeeeeh

Taurus s'occupe de tout ceux qu'Erza n'a pas mis au tapis, c'est a dire , pas grand chose... et moi de ceux qui s'approchent un peu trop près de moi ...

Je referme la porte du Taureau. Erza me rejoint, et nous avançons encore un peux plus dans le QG.

Cette fois, il n'y a que deux personnes qui se présentent a nous. Une a des cheveux bruns et l'autre des cheveux verts.

\- C'est qui celles là ?

\- Nous sommes de Fairy tail, nous avons pour mission de vous capturer, dit Erza calmement.

\- Ah la blague ! Vous allez nous faire croire que vous êtes arrivées ici sans vous être battues

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'on ne c'était pas battues, c'est juste qu'ils n'étaient pas a la hauteur.

\- Vous me faite bien rire ! Allez y les gars !

Soudain, une vingtaine de bandits sortent de nulle part.

\- Je m'en charge ! Lucy occupe toi d'elles ! Happy va chercher Natsu et Gray !

\- AYE !

\- D'accord ! A moi de jouer ! dis-je en attrapant mes clés

Je me concentre sur mes adversaires. La brune a l'air de tirer les reines du QG, si j'ai raison, sa veut dire qu'elle va être balaise.

\- Qu'est t'a a me fixer comme ça blondasse ?

\- A toi de me le dire, je ne fait qu'analyser la situation..

\- Ah ! Tu va me faire croire que tu est une mage, la blague

\- La ferme ! Dis-je tout bas

En réalité je suis piquée a vif ! Je l'écoute parlé que depuis quelques minutes et elle me tape déjà sur le système. Elle a quoi contre les mages ?

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi sale peste ! gronda la brune.

\- Ben vas -y je t'attend !

Elle lance une attaque. C'est une magie prend la forme d'un fouet vert, on dirait même que c'est une plante … J'esquive et riposte avec mon fouet. Je la touche au niveau de l'épaule.

\- Tu va le payer ! Allons y Yuri !

\- Très bien, dit la jeune femme aux cheveux verts.

Je fixe la brune, elle donne les ordres alors, et cette Yuri ne se pose pas de question …

Elles préparent un sort combiné, ail, sa va être plus compliqué.

Leur attaque est plus puissante que je le pensais. Cette fois c'est comme une explosion. J'esquive mais je suis tout de même projeté vers l'arrière par l'onde de choc. Elle y vont pas de main morte !

Par chance j'atterris sur mes pieds. Je suis debout, mais si je me prend une autre attaque dans ce genre, je sais pas si je vais pouvoir résister...

\- Lucy ! Est ce que sa va ?

\- Erza, je m'occupe d'elles !

\- J'ai terminé ce que j'avais a faire, Natsu et Gray s'occupent du reste .

\- Bien

Je me re-concentre sur mes deux adversaires. Le visage de la brune a changé, il c'est transformé au moment ou Erza a dit qu'elle avait fini ce qu'elle avait a faire. La colère prédomine largement dans son regard.

\- Tu va me dire que tu a battus tout le monde seule ?

\- Sache que je fais pas les choses a moitié, tu a très bien entendu

\- C'est impossible !

\- Regarde par toi même !

Elle pose son regard derrière nous, son visage se décompose. La rage se lit maintenant sur son visage

\- Calme toi Yuki, dit la fille aux cheveux verts

\- Je me calmerais pas ! il faut leur faire payer Yuri !

Elles se remettent en position, elles vont vont retenter un sort combiner

\- Erza , c'est un sort combiné puissant...

\- Il faut les séparées !

\- Je m'occupent d'elles !

\- D'accord, mais je reste en retrait au cas où.

\- Comme tu veux

Il faut que je me dépêche, leur sort va bientôt être prêt.

\- Viens a moi Virgo !

Mon amie stellaire me rejoint dans sa tenue de soubrette.

\- Bonjour Princesse, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Oui Virgo. Aide moi, il faut séparé ces deux filles

\- Très bien Princesse.

\- Occupe toi de la fille aux cheveux verts, je me charge de la brune, j'ai deux mots a lui dire !

Mon amie disparaît dans un tunnel qu'elle creuse a grande vitesse. Dans la minute, Yuri tombe dans un trou creuser par Virgo. Et quelques secondes après, mon amie est de nouveaux a mes côtés avec la jeune fille dans les bras. Le chute a du être brutale , car maintenant elle est inconsciente.

Le bon côté de la chose c'est que maintenant je n'ai plus a craindre leur sort combiné.

\- Non mais je rêve ! c'est qui celle la ? Elle sort d'où ?

\- Je m'appelle Virgo, et je suis un esprit au service de Lucy ! Répondit Virgo

\- Ah ! une constellationniste ! J'aurais vraiment tout vu aujourd'hui ! AHAHAHAHAH ! T'es pas capable de te battre toi même, il faut que tu appelle des esprits ! qu'elle lâcheté !

\- Je vais te faire la peau toi ! Si t'es pas capable de protéger tes amis, tu t'en prend a toi même ! grogna Erza

\- N'intervient pas Erza, tu rentrerais dans son jeu ! Elle a réussi a me mettre en rogne et elle va le regretter amèrement!

\- Ok, mais fait attention t'a pas recouvrer toute ta magie.

\- Ah, et estropié en plus ! ajouta la brune !

\- La ferme !

Je me tourne vers Virgo. Elle dépose la jeune fille a l'écart du combat.

\- Merci Virgo

\- Permettez moi de me retirer princesse

\- Oui, pas de souci tu a fait du bon travail

\- Si vous le permettez princesse, ce combat serait le bon moment pour finir de mettre au point Urano Metria.

\- Hein ? Mais je ne la maîtrise pas complètement, et puis j'ai pas recouvrer la totalité de ma magie.

\- Dans ce cas, demandez de l'aide a Gemini princesse. Dit -elle avant de disparaître.

\- D'accord. Allons y !

Je me remet face a la brune qui rumine de rage en concentrant sa magie . Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Je connais le risque de se sort, il me pompe une grande partie de ma magie... mais Virgo n'a pas tort c'est le moment d'essayer d'en contrôler sa puissance.

\- Viens a moi Gemini !

Gémini apparaît a mes cotés sous sa vrai forme.

\- Arrr, maintenant des nains... grogna t-elle

\- Tu commence a me gonfler ! Arrête un peu de te plaindre et regarde dans quelle situation tu est ! Ouvre les yeux !

\- Tu ose me dire sa alors que tes amis et toi vous avez assommés la plupart de mes compagnons !

\- Tu aurais écouter ce qu'on a dit au départ, tout cela ne serait pas arriver ! Et puisque tu est pas décidé cesser le combat, je vais y mettre un terme !

\- Et tu va le faire avec tes nain ?

J'attrape une seconde clés, celle de Loki, il pourra l'occuper le temps que je concentre ma magie ...

\- Vient a moi Loki !

\- Quoi ? Deux esprits ?

\- Loki, occupe la pendant que je concentre ma magie.

\- Bien, soit prudente.

Mon amis se lance dans le combat. Pendant ce temps, Gemini prend mon apparence. Nous lions nos mains et libérons nos magie.. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois que Natsu et Gray ont rejoint Erza et regardent le combat.

\- Bon, c'est partis Gemini !

\- Très bien, allons y mollo tout de même.

\- Loki ! Nous commençons

\- Bien Lucy !

\- Je pose mon front contre celui de Gemini. Je me concentre et commence a invoquer le sort :

\- Observe le ciel et ouvre-le. Par le sentiment de toutes les étoiles de l'univers. Montre moi ton apparence, Oh Tétrabiblos !

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte encore ? Lance la brune

\- C'est fini pour toi, répondit Loki

\- Je suis la maîtresse des étoiles. Ouvre moi les portes du tourment et de la perfection...

Plusieurs orbes semblables a des planètes apparaissent autour de Gemini et moi... Elles sont de mon côté, les étoiles me soutienne . Les orbes collectent la lumière autour de la brune

\- C'est quoi se sort ? Lucy ? Demanda Erza

Je l'entend a peine poser ces questions je suis tellement concentrée que je ne peu lui répondre..

\- Que les 88 étoiles des cieux s'éclairent …

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette lumière ! Je peux pas bouger ! hurla la brune

\- Maintenant !

\- Hein ?

\- URANO METRIA !

Je ne sais pas quel impact a vraiment mon attaque sur mon adversaire, mais quand la lumière s'amenuise, Yuki est a terre évanouie. C'est une réussite totale ! même si je suis pas a top de la forme. Ce qui veut dire que ce sort peut être encore plus puissant ! Génial !

Gémini reprend sa forme et prend congé dans le monde des esprits pour se reposer. Loki me rejoint.

\- Lucy... depuis quand connaît tu UranoMetria ?

\- Oh, depuis quelques temps, mais il m'a fallu quelques mois pour travailler dessus. Attend tu connais cette magie ?

\- Oui je l'ai reconnue au cercle magique dans tes yeux.  
Et bien tu as réussi, Félicitation. Aller a bientôt dit-il en repartant dans le monde des esprits.

Je me tourne vers mes amis. Leurs yeux sont grand ouverts et il me regardent.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas les amis ?

\- Euh, si, mais c'était quoi ça ? Demanda Erza

\- Oh, c'est nouveau pour moi, disons qu'aujourd'hui c'était un test...

\- D'accord, bon et si on finissait le travail en allant chercher la récompense ?

Je souris, je suis vraiment épuisée, sa ma pomper toutes mes forces... Je baisse légèrement la tête quand une sensation bien trop familière depuis deux jours m'envahis, ma vue se trouble légèrement, et me jambes menacent de ne plus me portées.

\- Je vais faire une petite pause... dis-je faiblement

\- Ok, repose toi Lucy, dit Gray , on va s'occuper du reste

\- Natsu reste avec Lucy ! Ordonna Erza

\- Je sais ce que j'ai a faire. Répondit-il simplement

\- Dans ce cas on se retrouve a l'auberge plus tard, conclut Gray

Erza , Happy et Gray s'éloignent , nous laissant Natsu et moi seul. Je m'approche de Natsu qui est rester au pied de l'arbre où il était pendant que je combattais Yuri et Yuki. Quand j'arrive a son niveau je me laisse tomber a terre, j'en peu plus.

Je me prépare a amortir ma chute avec mes mains, mais j'en ai pas l'occasion, Natsu s'en occupe pour moi en me rattrapant avant que mes genoux touchent le sol

\- Sa va Luce ?

\- Je suis vidée...

\- Tu m'étonne, tu a vu la puissance de ton attaque ? Je me demande comment tu a fait pour tenir debout jusqu'à maintenant …

\- Ah ah ! J'ai réussi ! tu a vu ça ? Fis-je en rigolant.

\- J'ai vu sa , je te regardais tu sais !

\- Oui, j'ai surtout vu ton visage se décomposer après UranoMetria...

\- Eheh, on peut rien te cacher ! aller repose toi quelques minutes, après on va en ville...

\- D'acc

Natsu s'assied au pied de l'arbre et m'invite a le rejoindre, une envie irrépressible de me tenir dans ces bras m'envahit. Je voudrais retrouver notre complicité comme a la maison...

J'écoute ce que me dicte mon cœur, et je m'assied sur les genoux de Natsu et me blotti contre son torse. Je sens que mes joues deviennent roses... ou lala, son cœur bat a tout rompre … Je voudrais que ces battements n'appartiennent qu'a moi. Quelle égoïste je fait la...

\- Natsu ?

\- Hum ?

\- On peu rester comme sa un moment ? je...

\- Bien sûr Luce

\- Merci...

Nous restons quelques minutes sans bouger, mais il me manque quelque chose, il me manque ses bras, quelque chose ne va pas, je veux qu'il m'enlace...

Décidément, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais je me trouve bien capricieuse en ce moment...

Je me redresse légèrement et d'une main, je cherche celle de Natsu dans mon dos... Je fait mouche... disons que sa me frustre …

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Luce ?

\- Non... je cherche ta main

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma main ?

\- Donne moi ta main, c'est tout... , fis-je en le regardant dans les yeux

\- Ok, dit-il en me tendant la mauvaise

\- Pas celle-la, idiot , celle que j'arrive pas a attraper dans mon dos...

\- « idiot » ?

\- Aller, donne moi ta main..., dis-je en la cherchant a l'aveugle dans mon dos .

Je réussi a la trouver, enfin ...

\- Tu va faire quoi a ma main ?

\- Shutt !

Je mêle mes doigts aux siens, et je ramène nos mains a notre vu, ce qui fait qu'il m'enlace en quelque sorte...

\- Ah, d'accord, je vois... mais Luce, il fallait le dire plus tôt, dit il en souriant.

\- Te dire quoi ? Répondis-je dans un souffle

\- Que tu voulais être dans mes bras

Je devient aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza. Il faut admettre la vérité...

\- Je … égoïste, me dis-je a moi même

\- Hum ?

\- Prend moi dans tes bras...

En réponse a mon caprice, Natsu m'étreint et me retrouve encore plus près de lui. Dieu, qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour me trouver a ces côtés...

Nous restons un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, personnellement je ne voudrais bouger pour rien au monde, seulement le soleil est en train de céder sa place ...

\- Tu te sent mieux ?

\- Oui, j'ai recouvré quelques force...

\- Tant mieux,car il faudrait songer a rentrer, il va bientôt faire nuit...

\- Oh … Déjà ?

\- Aller, debout la marmotte ! Dit-il en rigolant

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la marmotte ?

\- Je t'écoute

\- Elle dit qu'elle a pas envie de bouger pour le moment, et qu'on a encore un peux de temps avant de retourner a l'auberge.

\- D'accord, alors je vais devoir ruser...

\- Ruser ?

\- Exactement !

\- Attend, une minute, sa me rappelle quelque chose, tu n'essayerais pas, a tout hasard de te venger par rapport a ce matin ?

\- Pas, du tout, je vois pas de quoi tu parle , ajouta-il en souriant.

\- Moi je vois parfaitement...

Natsu pose sa tête sur mon épaule, il est si proche que je sent la chaleur de son souffle sur ma peau.

\- Luce, j'aurais vraiment voulu me venger parce que tu t'est levée ce matin, tu serais pas dans mes bras en ce moment, souffla t-il en devenant rouge.

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi tu veux qu'on aille a l'auberge ?

\- En fait, je pensais qu'on pourrait se balader en ville ce soir, apparemment il y aurais une fête ...

\- Et tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas, ne te force pas, j'ai juste proposer sa comme ça... ajouta t-il rapidement, l'air embarrassé.

J'ai pas rêver, il veut qu'on y aille ensemble... c'est un rendez-vous non ?

Son visage est toujours enfoui dans mon cou, il ne bouge pas, je pense qu'il attend ma réponse... évidement que je veux y aller ! Avec la récompense qu'on a eu, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu !

\- Natsu, je vais venir avec toi a la fête de ce soir

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ben oui, tu veux que j'y aille avec qui ? Gray ?

\- Surtout pas avec le glaçon , hors de question ! Dit-il en souriant de toute ces dents

Je peux pas m'empêcher de rire en voyant la réaction de Natsu. Nous finissons par nous lever et a prendre la direction de la ville. Nous marchons côte a côte , nous sommes pourtant proche, mais j'ai l'impression que nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre... c'est étrange comme sensation... Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça...

Je décide de faire le premier pas, façon de parler..., et je glisse ma main dans celle de Natsu. Il semble surpris, mais il me serre la main quand j'essaie de la retirer, croyant que sa l'ai gêné. Je sent le sang affluer vers mes joues, mais un petit coup d'œil vers Natsu me prouve que je suis pas la seule.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, nous arrivons a l'auberge. Nous avons a peine franchis le pas de la porte quand Erza, Gray et Happy font leur apparition.

Erza nous fait part que le maire a encore augmenter la récompense a 700,000 Joyaux .

Nous réservons ensuite nos chambres. Les filles entre elles et les mec entre eux. Quand nous arrivons devant nos chambres, Natsu me dit qu'il passera me chercher vers 20 heures, ce qui me laisse a peu près une heure et demie pour me préparée. Quand nous nous séparons, Erza m'invite a aller prendre un bain a l'onsen de l'auberge.

L'eau me fait un bien fou ! je recouvre des forces a toute allure ! Erza m'a dit que l'eau de cet onsen est spéciale, qu'elle régénère rapidement la magie. J'y croyais pas trop, mais c'est bien vrai !

Après quelques minutes, je me rend compte que nous sommes seules Erza et moi. Je m'apprête a lancer la conversation, mais celle si me devance.

\- Euh, …, Lucy, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le bon moment, mais est ce qu'il ce passe quelque chose entre Natsu et toi ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je sais pas trop comment dire... Natsu et toi vous êtes très proche depuis que tu est arrivé a la guilde, mais ces derniers temps vous l'êtes encore plus. J'ai remarque que Natsu ne t'appelle pas Lucy comme moi et les autres, il t'appelle Luce. Et puis, vous prenez soin l'un de l'autre, enfin je veux dire que vous faites vraiment attention ce que fait l'autre... Je sais pas si j'ai réussi a bien me faire comprendre...

\- Erza, est ce que je peux me confier a toi ?

\- Bien sûr Lucie, les amis sont la pour ça, dit elle en souriant

\- En fait, je pense pas que tu connaisse cette partie de l'histoire. Aujourd'hui, sa va faire deux dans que j'ai intégré Fairy Tail, et si j'ai pu vous rejoindre c'est parce que Natsu et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés ici a Hargéons.

\- Ah, je ne le savais pas Lucy...

\- Pas beaucoup de personnes le savent, ce qui fait en quelque sorte un jour spécial pour moi..

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, aujourd'hui sa fait deux ans que j'ai trouvé ma famille..

\- Ta famille ?

\- Fairy Tail est ma famille. Vous occupez tous une place importante dans mon cœur ! Et ça c'est grâce a Natsu, sans lui j'aurais pas fait votre connaissance. C'est pour ça qu'il occupe une place plus grande dans mon cœur...

\- D'accord, je vois ce que tu veux dire ..

\- Natsu est celui qui a illuminer ma vie, il ma donner une famille et des amis formidables. C'est mon co-équipier, mais c'est avant tout une personnes qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ressent Natsu pour moi, mais en ce qui me concerne, il est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

Je finis ma tirade rouge comme les cheveux d'Erza, et je remarque qu'elle a les joues rosies elle aussi.

\- Écoute Lucy, je ne suis pas la mieux placée en se qui concerne l'amour, mais je connais assez Natsu pour voir que a ces yeux tu est une personne très spéciale. Je pourrais parier que vos sentiments sont réciproques. C'est peut être pas a moi de te le dire, mais depuis que tu est apparu dans sa vie il y a deux ans, Natsu a changé, enfin pas vraiment, mais comment dire, depuis qu'Igneer a disparu il l'a toujours cherché, mais depuis que tu est la, comment dire, tu est rentré dans ces priorités. Il est plus proche des autres même si tu n'est jamais trop loin de lui, vous êtes toujours fourrés ensembles. Et pour l'avoir changé, je te remercie Lucy. Merci d'avoir croisé sa route il y a deux ans.

\- Erza, je sais pas quoi dire... je

J'ai pas fini de parler qu'elle me prend dans ces bras. C'est un peut étrange... venant d'Erza, sa l'est encore plus...

\- Lucy, je ne sais pas comment tu va lui avouer ce que tu ressent pour lui, mais je sais ce que tu va dors et déjà faire. Tu va sortir de ce bain, et tu va aller te préparer. Tu va retrouver Natsu et vous allez passer du temps ensemble.

\- D'accord, mais...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... je vais occuper Gray et Happy du mieux que je peux.

\- Merci beaucoup Erza

\- Je t'en pris Lucy, c'est a ça que servent les amis.

Je sort du bain en quatrième vitesse et je vais dans ma chambre. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre...

Je fouille dans mon sac et j'en sort un pantalon noir avec un chemisier blanc a pois bleu qui se decline en plusieurs nuances, Sa sera parfait pour ce soir !

Quand j'ai fini de me préparer, il est presque 20 heures... Je m'apprête a sortir de ma chambre quand on toque a la porte. J'ouvre immédiatement ! Je suis pas surprise de tomber sur le visage de Natsu. Ses joues prennent une teinte rosée quand il ose son regard sur moi...

\- Sa va Natsu ?

\- Waouh Luce, ça te va très bien, tu est belle avec dit-il en devenant vraiment rouge

\- Merci beaucoup Natsu, répondis-je tout aussi gênée

\- On y va ?

\- Je te suis !

Je ferme la porte de la chambre et nous nous mettons en route. Dans le hall d'entré de l'auberge, nous croisons Erza. Quand je lève les yeux , celle ci me fait un petit clin d'œil discret. Je lui répond par un sourire , puis nous sortons de l'auberge.

\- Bon, où allons nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas... la ou nous portent nos pas...

\- Bien, ne perdons pas de temps et allons y ! dis-je en liant nos mains.

Nous prenons la direction du centre de la ville. La fête bat son plein ! Avec Natsu nous passons d'un stand a l'autre, et je m'amuse ! Natsu m'entraîne dans un photomaton !

\- Aller Luce ! prend la pose ! dit -il en souriant a l'objectif

\- Ok Ok ! fait moi un peut de place ! répondis-je en souriant

\- Aller ! La photo ! La photo !

\- Tu est prêt ! Maintenant !

Le CLIC de l'appareil nous fait réagir, Quatre photos se déclenchent par la suite et nous prenons des poses différentes . Nous sortons de la cabine en rigolant ! Nous continuons de rire en attendant les clichés.

Pour ma part, je choisis la dernière qui a été prise, On s'y attendait pas !

Je lève les yeux de la photo, et je vois Natsu qui devient rouge en regardant les autres, mais son regard revient souvent sur la photo ou il me tient dans ses bras...

Je me souvient, c'est juste au moment ou l'appareil c'est déclenché qu'il ma prise dans ses bras...  
Ces photos sont très belles, il faudra qu'on en face une avec Happy et les autres, sa serait amusant !Son regard est toujours fixé sur la photo, j'ai l'impression qu'il a comme un blocage.

\- Sa va Natsu ?

\- Hum ? Oui sa va … je peux garder celle la ?

\- Oui, pas de souci, moi je récupère celle si !

\- Ok, aller on bouge, il y a encore beaucoup de choses a voir ! dit-il en souriant et en me prenant par la main

Nous marchons maintenant depuis quelques minutes, et plus sa va plus je remarque qu'on s'éloigne de la fête... Tient c'est bizarre...

Au détour d'une ruelle, nous nous arrêtons, même si il fait noir, cet endroit met familier... Le vent commence a se lever, il fait frais et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Je me rapproche un peut plus de Natsu, qui remarque en une fraction de seconde les frissons qui me parcourent de nouveaux, et en une seconde je me retrouve dans ses bras.

\- Luce, dis moi est ce que tu te souvient de quand tu m'a demander pourquoi je t'appelle Luce et plus Lucy ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- D'accord, je vais essayer de te répondre maintenant...

\- Je t'écoute, dis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule

\- Si je préfère t'appeler Luce, c'est parce que pour moi c'est un signe d'appartenance, enfin je veux dire que tu fait partie de ma vie depuis qu'on c'est croisé il y a deux ans dans cette ruelle...

J'enregistre les mots qui sont sortis de sa devient rouge a vu d'œil .. puis en entendant la dernière partie de sa phrase je relève la tête et je scrute plus en détail les maisons qui nous entourent. Ce sont bien les mêmes que dans mon souvenir...

\- Tu l'a retrouvée, c'est ici que tes pas nous ont menés ! Dis-je en souriant

Son visage s'illumine d'un sourire dont il a secret...

Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent m'arrache un frisson, et bien que je sois dans les bras de Natsu, je commence a avoir froid...

\- Il fait vraiment froid Luce, on devrait peut-être rentré. Si tu retombe malade je m'en voudrais...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Natsu, j'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, on a encore du temps devant nous …

\- Comme tu veux, mais retournons vers la fête alors, il y fera moins frais...

\- Hum... d'accord

Nous nous séparons, a contre cœur pour ma part et nous reprenons le chemin de la fête.

Nous passons quelques instants dans les stands avant de finir par rentrer car le temps tourne a l'orage. Nous nous retrouvons bien vite a l'auberge a mon goût. Dans le hall nous croisons Erza, sa prévenir elle m'entraîne plus loin laissant Natsu seul quelques minutes.

\- Lucy, on c'est arranger avec le gérant de l'auberge suite au passage du maire, nous avons tous des chambres séparées, tes affaires sont déjà dans la tienne...

\- D'accord, merci de me prévenir Erza, je vais le dire a Natsu...

\- Attend tien, ta chambre c'est la 421, et la sienne c'est la 424

\- Ok merci beaucoup !

Je retourne auprès de Natsu qui nous regardé discuter.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Luce ?

\- Si, tout va bien, Erza me disait que nous avions tous des chambres séparées suite a la visite du maire pendant qu'on été a la fête.

\- Cool, j'aurais pas a supporter le glaçon cette nuit ! dit-il en souriant.

Natsu me raccompagne jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ai pas envie que cette soirée finisse comme ça, sa serait trop bête …. Je veux pas qu'on se sépare maintenant...

\- Tu veux bien rester avec moi encore un moment ?

\- Bien sûr Luce, me répondit-il tendrement

\- Merci Natsu

Je déverrouille la porte, et ouvre. Nous entrons tout les deux, et quand la lumière s'allume, nous restons bouche baie tout les deux. Une chambre ? Mon œil ouais, c'est carrément une suite sa ! Il y a même une petite cuisine !

\- Euh, Luce, tu m'avais pas dit que c'était des chambres individuelles ?

\- C'est ce que je croyais aussi...

Nous faisons le tour des pièces, puis nous nous retrouvons devant la petite cuisine...

\- Je commence a avoir faim.. Tu veux manger quelque chose avec moi Natsu ?

\- Hum ? Euh oui, ce que tu voudra sa ira très bien...

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Si tout va bien, tu veux que je t'aide pour faire le repas ?

\- Comme tu veux, sa te dit du riz au curry ?

\- Parfait ajouta t-il en souriant

\- Alors au boulot, occupe toi des légumes et je me charge du riz et de la sauce.

\- D'accord Chef !

Un sourire illumine mon visage sans que je sache pourquoi... et a vrai dire, je m'en fiche ! En moins qu'une heure le repas est prêt, la tables est mise, il ne reste plus qu'a manger. Nous nous installons l'un en face de l'autre. Le repas ce passe bien, nous discutons de tout et de rien en même temps. C'est une conversation banale dans ce petit séjour spécial pour nous.

Nous nous installons sur le canapé. Le temps a vraiment tourné a la tempête... Un éclair fend la pièce. Un petit cri strident m'échappe. Je plaque ma main devant ma bouche et je tourne légèrement la tête vers Natsu... Il hausse un sourcil et me regarde dans les yeux...

\- Sa va Luce ?

\- Euh, … , oui l'éclair ma surprise...

Un grondement sourd se fait entendre, je glisse mon regard vers la fenêtre, pas si rassuré que ça... en fait j'aime pas l'orage, sa me fait flipper … Je repose mon regard sur Natsu, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Menteuse...

\- Je...

\- hum ?

Un nouveau grondement retentit, encore plus fort que le précédent. Je sursaute de nouveaux. Une alarme dans mon esprit c'est mise en route disant alerte orage !

\- J'aime pas l'orage...

\- Vient … dit-il en ouvrant ces bras.

Je réfléchit pas, je me jette dans ces bras, et me blottie contre son torse. Nous restons un long moment sans bouger. Sa respiration est lente et elle m'apaise . Je me sent bien...

\- Merci Natsu, soufflais-je

\- Je t'en pris Luce...

Je me sent tellement bien, que je commence a m'endormir... c'est pas le moment... je voulais lui dire que je l'aime … pourquoi il faut que sa arrive maintenant ?

\- Luce, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, c'est important pour moi...

\- Va y je t'écoute Natsu...

\- Mais avant , il faut que je te donne ça...

Natsu se redresse puis se lève et sort une petite boite de sa poche qu'il me la tend. Je l'ouvre et y trouve un collier qui représente trois étoiles liées. Je relève mon regard du bijoux en question et le fixe dans celui de Natsu. J'essaie de sonder son esprit... Pourquoi ce cadeau ?

\- C'est magnifique Natsu !

\- Il te plais vraiment ?

\- Oui, je l'adore !

\- Dans ce cas je suis heureux.  
Maintenant je vais te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

\- Hum ?

\- Je remercie le destin d'avoir provoqué notre rencontre il y a deux ans dans cette ville. Depuis ce jour, tu a pris une place spéciale dans mon cœur, tu a apporter de la lumière dans ma vie...

Des larmes me montent aux yeux...

\- Seulement, il met impossible de rester a tes cotés...

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Commençais-je paniquée

\- Luce, calme toi... j'ai pas fini … ajouta t-il calmement tout en posant ces mains sur mes joues.

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas rester avec moi ? Je...

Je suis complètement paniquée... Qu'est ce qu'il me dit la ? Et sa promesse ? Je ramène mes mains a mon visage... je comprend plus rien …

\- Tu m'avais promis de rester … ajoutais-je faiblement .

\- Regarde moi, je ne peux pas rester a tes côtés en tant que partenaire... dit-il en enlevant mes mains de mon visage... Ma vue est troublée par les larmes qui menacent a tout moment de perler sur les joues.

\- Hein?

\- Luce, je veux plus, je t'...

\- Je t'aime ! le coupais -je en laissant échapper mes larmes

Natsu se figea et ouvrit a grand yeux en entendant la déclaration de Lucy.

\- J'ai bien entendu Luce ?

\- Oui, idiot, je t'aime !

Je sens une main relever mon visage,puis je sens des bras autour de ma taille m'incitant a me lever a mon tour. J'ouvre les yeux comme je peux étant donné les larmes qui me trouble vraiment la vue. Je pose ma main sur celle de Natsu juste avant que ces lèvres ne capture les miennes. Ce baiser d'abord tendre se fit plus passionnel... A bout de souffle, nous nous séparons...

Mon regard se perd dans ses yeux de Natsu, j'essaie désespérément de comprendre la signification de son baiser fougueux.

\- Luce, écoute moi bien...commença t-il en posant son front contre le mien,

\- Natsu, je …

Je finis pas ma phrase car il pose un doigt sur ma bouche, pour me faire taire... Mes larmes qui avaient cesser de couler menacent m'échapper de nouveaux... Et merde, j'en ai marre de pleurer tout le temps...

\- Luce, je n'ai pas l'intention de rompre ma promesse... Je t'aime...

Mon cœur ratte un battement en entendant ces mots... Je me jette a son cou et fais le premier pas... Nos lèvres se rencontrent dans un baiser empli de tendresse, d'amour et de quelque chose de plus subtil, j'y perçois même du désir .. Ses mains se perdent sur mes hanches, tandis que les mienne se perdent dans ses cheveux.

Nous finissons par nous séparés de nouveaux... Un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. Je pose mon front contre le sien.

\- J'ai bien entendu, hein Natsu ? Je veux en être sure, parce que des fois c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours...

\- C'est pas ton imagination Luce, tu as bien entendu ce que j'ai dit...

Mes yeux s'emplissent une nouvelle fois de larmes de joie...

\- S'il te plais Natsu, dit moi que tu m'aime encore une fois …

\- Luce, je le dirais autant de fois que tu le voudra, … Je t'aime ! A en devenir fou, murmure t-il a mon oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe

Je laisse échapper un léger gémissement presque inaudible sans m'en rendre compte, mais lui l'a entendu...

Son étreinte se resserre autour de ma taille... Il continu son chemin en déposant une multitude de baiser dans mon cou... Puis il s'arrête et dépose son front au creux de mon épaule.

\- Tu sait Luce, il faut de tout pour faire un monde, mais il me faut toi pour faire le mien... murmure t-il tout bas

Mes yeux s'ouvrent avec une rapidité qui m'étais inconnue, mon cœur ratte un battement au même moment. Ces mots me vont droit au cœur... Je me sent spéciale rien qu'en les entendants... A cet instant précis, je suis la femme la plus heureuse du royaume de Fiore. Mais il faut aussi que Natsu sache a quel point il est spécial et que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans lui a mes côtés, se n'est plus possible depuis qu'on c'est rencontré i ans.

\- Hey, Natsu, je doit aussi te dire que c'est en regardant le ciel par un soir d'été que j'ai compris que je n'étais rien, mais tu sait, c'est en te regardant que j'ai compris que tu était tout pour moi, un partenaire, un ami, non mon meilleur ami, la personne qui compte le plus au monde, plus que ma propre vie... Je t'aime et ses sentiments ne changerons jamais.

Je finis ma tirade en passant ma main dans ces cheveux.

Tout d'un coup Natsu se redresse, et me regarde dans les yeux, son visage est sérieux... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Natsu ?

\- Luce, il faut sortir de la chambre...

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Maintenant, suis moi ! Je sent quelque chose … je sais pas quoi encore mais il faut faire vite

\- Je te suis !

Nous quittons la chambre au bon moment, nous avons a peine fermé la porte qu'une détonation se fait entendre...

Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe a la fin ! on sera jamais tranquille !

Nous sortons de l'auberge aussi vite que nous pouvons. Devant l'entrée se trouve un grand type aux épaules carrées, il parait assez âgé de loin. Erza, Grey et Happy nous rejoignent.

\- OU SONT-ILS ! OU SONT LES MAGES DE FAIRY TAIL ! hurle t-il

\- Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ! rétorque Natsu en serrant les poins

\- Je vais vous faire payer d'avoir touché a mes enfants ! Sales mioches

\- Attend ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit l'ancêtre ? Lançais-je piquée a vif

\- J'en déduis que c'est toi qui t'est battue contre mes filles ! Approche que je puisse voir

\- Mais vous êtes qui a la fin ! m'énervais-je

\- Je suis le chef des Targets, mais je suis aussi le père de Yuri et Yuki

\- Quoi ? Lançais-je, suivis de mes camarades

\- ATTRACTION !

Tout d'un coup, mon corps ce fait plus léger, je suis comme attiré vers de Gus qui se tient en face de moi...

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je légèrement paniquée

\- Luce ?

Soudain mon corps est attiré comme un aimant, mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol

\- Wahhhh, ahhhhh

\- Lucy ! lancèrent-ils en coeur

Je suis enfin devant lui … Il est bien plus grand de près... Et plus musclé qu'il n'y paraît... même sans sa magie, je parie que prendre un de ces point va faire très mal …

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous me voulez a la fin ?

\- Venger mes filles...

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est bien toi qui les a affrontées

\- Et ?

\- On ne touche pas a mes enfants ! sa a le don de me mettre en colère

\- En même temps elles auraient écouter ce qu'on leur avait dit en arrivant, on en serais jamais arriver la !

Il se contente de me regarder et de hausser un sourcil

\- Non mais franchement ! vous apprenez quoi a vos enfant de nos jours ?

\- Non mais de quoi je me mêle ! Petite ingrate ! Je pourrais être ton père ! REPULSION CELESTE !

Mon corps est projeté loin de lui, si loin que je heurte le mur de l'auberge qui se trouve derrière mes amis.

\- Lucy ! lança Erza

\- Lucy ! ajouta Grey

\- Louchy ! Est ce que sa va ? Sanquit Happy en s'approchant de moi

\- Luce ! fit Natsu en doublant tout le monde pour arriver a mes côtés. Est ce que ça va ?

Je mentirais si je disais que je vais bien, c'est pas la grande forme... dis-je doucement en portant une main a mes cotes, sa fait un mal de chien !

Mes amis sont tellement absorbés par mes blessures qu'ils font dos a mon « adversaire »... Ils ne voient pas ce qu'il se passe, moi oui...

En quelques secondes, une foule de personne se sont rassemblés, je remarque qu'ils portent tous, ou presque, le symbole des Targets... Merde ….

\- Les amis... dis-je en montrant du doigt ce qu'ils se passent derrière eux avec difficulté... on a un léger problème...

Ils se retournèrent parfaitement synchronisés.

\- Merde... Grey, Natsu occupez vous de... commença Erza

\- Je me charge du boss ! La coupa Natsu le regard déterminé.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas, Grey et moi on s'occupe de ces sbires. Happy protège Lucy et si sa ce gatte trop amène la loin de l'auberge, on vous retrouvera ! Organisa Erza avec efficacité

\- Compris ! Allons-y

\- Oui ! Dispersion Grey avec moi !

Natsu commence a s'éloigner des flammes commencent a entourer son corps … Je le connais si bien que je devine quels sentiments l'anime en se moment et c'est la colère

\- S'il te plait soit prudent Natsu

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi Luce, je ferais tout se que je peux pour te protéger, soit prudente toi aussi, me dit-il en s'éloignant .Happy je compte sur toi !

\- AYE !

Alors... c'est ce que je suis destinée a faire pour le moment, je suis spectateur de 3 combats Grey et Erza qui se démènent pour battre les sbires et Natsu qui va affronter le père des sœur Yuri et Yuki...

Natsu est maintenant a quelques mètres du paternel. La tension est palpable entre eux deux.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du t'en prendre a Lucy, je vais te le faire payer très cher le vieux !

\- Et qui va le faire ? Toi ? Minus !

\- Me tente pas trop !

\- Fait comme tu veux le mioche

Et s'en suive plusieurs attaques et esquives habiles par les deux adversaires, mais on voit clairement que le Vieux a l'avantage, c'est a cause de sa magie... si j'ai bien analysé elle agit comme un aimant, elle attire ou repousse les gens par attraction magnétique... comment est ce que je pourrais faire pour aider Natsu ?

Je sais il faudrait pouvoir lancer deux attaques sur deux angles différents, si il est occupé a se protéger d'une il ne pourra pas esquiver la deuxième ! Je vais offrir cette opportunité a Natsu, mais pour cela il faut que je m'approche d'eux, seulement une assez grande distance nous sépare.

\- Happy, j'aurais besoin que tu m'approche du combat de Natsu, il va bientôt être a cour de magie et j'ai peut être quelque chose pour battre le paternel !

\- Mais louchy, Natsu m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu reste en dehors de son combat...

\- Je m'en fiche, j'en ai marre de rester ici sans rien faire... il faut lancer deux attaques simultanées pour le vaincre !

\- Je continu a essayer de convaincre Happy.

Pendant ce temps je continu de suivre le combat de Natsu du coin de l'œil. J'ai du louper quelque chose, parce que maintenant, Natsu a laisser tomber le haut de sa tenue... Il y a comme des écailles sur son visage ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je sent sa magie se concentré, sa me donne des frissons

C'est vraiment Natsu devant moi ? Je parvient a me relever et je me fraye un chemin jusqu'à lui avec l'aide de Happy.

Quand j'arrive a son niveau, je retient mon souffle, que va t-il faire ?

\- Luce, éloigne toi s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas te faire de mal avec ma magie …

\- D'accord, fait attention a toi … dis-je faiblement, mais je suis sûre qu'il ma entendu

\- Oh, que c'est mignon ! Un jeune couple !

\- …...

\- Et si je le brisait pour venger mes filles ? Oh que oui, une belle vengence !

\- Même pas en rêve le vieux ! Lucy, éloigne toi, je vais pas me retenir et libérer toute la magie qu'il me reste, il va payer cher ce qu'il a dit...

\- Oui, si je peux faire quelque chose tu me le dit...

Il me sourit avant de se reconcentré sur le vieux.

\- Aller c'est partis a nous deux le chnoc ! J'avoue que je me suis retenu jusqu'à présent, mais la je vais m'amuser avec toi !

\- AH AH AH la blague, je t'attend le mioche !

\- Allez amène toi ! Je tente le tout pur le tout ! Le suplice du dragon !

Depuis que ces écailles sont apparues sur son visage, ces attaques sont beaucoup plus puissantes... C'est incroyable, je n'arrive pas a décrocher mes yeux de Natsu, je suis hypnotisée !

Le vieux, esquive de justesse, mais est tout de même touché au niveau du bras, ces vêtements sont déchirés et sa sent le brûler...

\- Répulsion celeste ! découpe le !

Natsu esquive habillement, quelque chose a changé, il est même alèse, un sourire illumine sont visage …

\- Bon , c'est pas que je m'ennui le vieux, mais j'ai autre chose a faire ! je vais en finir avec ma dernière attaque ! prépare toi !

\- Je vais tout mettre de mon côté aussi

\- Allons-y le vieux !

Le vieux, se redresse et ce met en position d'attaque , concentre sa magie et passe a l'offencive. Natsu lui ne bouge pas d'un pouce...

\- Eh Eh, c'est partis ! Technique secrète, magie anti Dragon ! Flammes flamboyantes du Lotus Pourpre !

Une flamme d'une taille impressionnante entoure le vieux, il se met a hurler de douleur, puis il s'effondre au sol, de la fumée sortant de son corps...

\- Héhé, fallais pas me chercher le vieux ! aller salut sans rancune !

Natsu se détourne du vieux qui est toujours a terre. Il se dirige vers moi, un sourire sur le visage.

Je lui retourne son sourire le rouge aux joues.

Dès qu'il s'approche de moi, ces écailles disparaissent de son visage et ses forces l'abandonnent, il a vraiment entamer ces réserves de magies. Il est tellement épuisé que ces jambes le lâche. Je le rattrape au bon moment en le serrant dans mes bras.

\- Natsu … fis-je dans un souffle

\- Luce, souffla t-il en essayant de se redresser, sans grand succès...

\- Je suis la, repose toi un peux avant de te relever

Nous sommes rejoint par Happy , Gray et Erza.

Erza me décoche un petit clin d'œil discret, tandis que Gray charit Natsu avec une de ces répliques qui ont le don de le mettre en colère.

\- Pas maintenant Gray l'avertis Natsu

\- Non mais tu a vu la puissance de ton attaque, tu a tout détruit abrutit ! répliquat Gray

\- Peu être mais en attendant moi je suis pas a poil, espèce d'exibitionniste

\- Merde... fit Gray en s'en rendant compte.

\- Bon les gars, commença Erza, c'est bien beau d'arrêter les méchants, mais ou est ce qu'on va dormir maintenant, on a détruit l'auberge dans nos combats... Et plus important comment tu te sent Lucy ?

\- Euh, moi sa va , c'est plutôt Natsu qui a besoin de soins et de repos...

\- Bien, dans ce cas nous allons trouver un endroit pour dormir le plus vite possible... Happy aide Lucy a porter Natsu et trouvez vous un endroit calme pour commencer a panser ces blessures.

\- AYE Erza ! Tu vient Lucy ?

\- J'arrive Happy

Nous nous séparons, je ne sais pas ou vont Erza et Gray, mais je dois trouver de quoi manger et un endroit pour que Natsu se repose.

\- Sa va Natsu, tu peux marcher ? Lui demandais-je

\- Oui, je pense que sa va le faire...

\- Hey Natsu ?

\- Hum... Oui Happy ?

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu a utiliser une technique aussi puissante, tu sait bien qu'elle te pompe une grande partie de ta magie...

\- Parce que j'ai pas eu le choix, et ce vieux chnok n'a pas a parler de Luce comme il l'a fait... j'ai fait ce que j'avais a faire...

\- Je parie que tu meurs de faim maintenant...

\- Maintenant que tu le dit Luce, je suis affamé...

\- Ah ah , Happy, tu voudrais pas aller chercher un en cas pour Natsu, je vais demander une chambre dans cet hôtel, dis-je en lui montrant la batisse.

\- J'y vais tout de suite Louchy !

\- Merci Happy ! Bon a nous maintenant Natsu, il faut que tu te repose

\- Je suis pas fatigué, je peux marcher seul, fit-il en essayant de le faire...

\- Menteur... Laisse moi t'aider, tu t'est battu pour moi, je peux bien faire sa pour toi Natsu, dis-je faiblement en plantant mon regard dans le sien

\- Moui...

Nous entrons dans l'hôtel et nous demandons deux chambres...

\- Je suis désolé mademoiselle, mais il ne nous reste qu'une chambre double..

\- Sa fera l'affaire ,fit Natsu qui avait repris quelques forces.

Nous prenons les escaliers pour arriver a la chambre, devant la porte, je sent le rouge me monter aux joues, je suis même tendue... je sais pas trop ce qu'il m'arrive... breff mettons ça de coté, pour le moment, Natsu est prioritaire.

J'ouvre la porte et découvre une chambre magnifique. J'installe Natsu sur le lit et lui dit de se reposer le temps que je fasse couler un bain pour lui. Il ne bronche pas, et lorsque que je revient de la salle de bain, il c'est assoupis.

Son visage rayonne, je me sent presque coupable de devoir le réveiller, mais je n'ai pas le choix … Pour faire ces bandages, il faut que je voies les plaies , pour cela faut passer par la case BAIN.

Je m'approche de lui et pose une main sur son épaule, et le secoue doucement...

\- Hummm... Luce fit-il en se réveillant, le regard empli de fatigue.

\- Ton bain est prêt Natsu, fis-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- Non, trop fatigué Luce...

\- Mais si tu veux que tes plaies soient pansées, tu doit y aller...

\- Bon d'accord... fit-il en se levant.

Il fait quelques pas, puis entre dans la salle de bain...Il ne ferme pas la porte tout de suite... il cherche quelque chose du regard...

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Natsu ?

\- Des vêtement, de rechange je veux dire … j'ai tout laisser a l'auberge... et je peux pas remettre ceux la, ils sont déchirés...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, je vais m'en occuper, prend ton bain... si tu a besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas, je serais a coter pour commander quelque chose a manger.

\- Hum... d'accord

Je commence a attraper mes clés pour invoquer Virgo, elle pourra m'aider, quand je sent les bras de Natsu autour de ma taille... Je me tourne pour lui faire face... Ces yeux se plantent dans les miens. Un millier de messages passe a travers ce regard... Je laisse tomber mes clés sur le lit et passe mes bras autour du coup de Natsu, puis ces lèvres capturent les miennes avec douceur...

J'évacue tout le stress que j'ai accumuler sans m'en rendre compte durant la dernière heure...

Nous finissons par nous séparés, a contre cœur pour ma part...

Natsu resserre son étreinte et pose sa tête dans mon cou. Une de mes main se perd dans ces cheveux. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser sur le haut de son crane... je me demande ce qu'il a …

\- Natsu ?

\- Je sais, je vais aller prendre mon bain...

\- s'il te plait, je n'aime pas te voir couvert de blessure, je n'ai jamais aimer ça d'ailleurs, d'autant plus que c'est pour moi qu'elles ont été faites …

\- Je vais bien, se ne sont que des égratignures Luce

\- Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi...

D'une main je redresse son visage et je passe mes doigts sur une des égratignures qu'il a sur le visage, au niveau de la joue... et en réponse a ma caresse, il colle un peux plus son visage a ma main... je sent que je rougis légèrement, sa c'est l'effet « Natsu » !

Tout a coup, j'entends qu'on frappe a la porte...

\- On ne sera jamais tranquille que tout les deux, fis-je dans un soupir...

\- Je m'en occupe dès que tu m'aura soigné fit Natsu en m'embrassant avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, Je prend mon bain et je te rejoint vite Luce

\- Oui, je m'occupe de nos visiteurs

\- D'accord , a tout'

Je me contente de lui sourire avant de me diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Quand j'ouvre, je tombe sur Happy, Erza et Gray. Bingo ! on sera jamais tranquille tout les deux...

\- Lucy ? Alors comment va Natsu ? S'inquiéta Happy qui se précipita dans mes bras

\- Tout va bien, il a repris quelques forces, dis-je pour le rassurer Il vient de rentrer dans la salle de bain Happy, ajoutais-je en lui caressant la tête.

\- Et ces blessure ? Demanda Erza

\- Je ne sait pas encore...

\- J'ai amener de quoi faire les bandages ajoutat Gray en me tendant une poche

\- Parfait, Merci...

\- Il ne vous faut rien de plus ?demanda Erza

\- Euh, non... si des vêtements de rechange pour Natsu et moi... toutes nos affaires sont restées dans l'auberge ou nous étions...

\- J'ai prévu le coup, me coupa Erza, et je me suis permise d'acheter quelques affaires en venant jusqu'à vous, et j'ai récupérer nos affaires a l'auberge, par chance, nos chambre n'ont pas été détruites dans l'attaque des Targets

\- D'ailleurs, comment vous nous avez trouver ?

\- On a vu Happy qui cherchait de la nourriture, du coup on c'est joint a lui pour faire les achats, ajouta Gray

\- D'accord, fis-je en prenant les affaires que me tend Erza. Merci Erza

\- Pas de quoi Lucy

\- Dit Happy, tu voudrais pas amener ces affaires a Natsu ? Il faudrait penser a manger aussi... qu'est ce que vous avez trouver ?

\- AYE Louchy, j'y vais!

\- Oh, il y a un peux de tout, regarde ce que tu veux prendre, nous on va trouver un autre hôtel... avec Happy et Gray, fit Erza en m'adressant de nouveaux un petit clin d'œil.

\- D'accord, on se voit demain alors ? Disons a midi a la gare ?

\- A demain alors, fit Erza Happy, tu nous rejoint ? On va dans un resto qui sert beaucoup de poissons

\- A plus vous deux, lança Gray en passant la porte

\- J'arrive tout de suite Erza ! cria Happy depuis la salle de bain.

Je vis un flash bleu passer a coter de moi... A celui ci quand on parle de poissons ! pensais-je pour moi même.

Je décide de me changer moi aussi, dans le sac que m'a donner Erza, je trouve un pull bleu ainsi qu'un pantalon en jean .

Je m'affaire a préparer quelque chose a manger, quand j'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

\- Euh, Lucy... je sais que Erza a des goûts particuliers, mais tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre sur moi ?

Je me tourne en direction de la voix qui me parle. Je n'en croix pas mes yeux...

Natsu porte un pantalon de couleur bleu foncé, avec un tee-shirt noir qui dessine parfaitement la forme de ces abdos ! De quoi en mettre plein la vu... Il tient dans sa main une veste de couleur vert kaki avec deux grosses bandes de gris au niveaux des épaules et dans l'autre son écharpe... Cette tenu lui va parfaitement bien, il est même sexy !

\- Tu est parfait Natsu, cette tenu te va vraiment bien ! Fis-je en souriant

\- Tu pense vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr, dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

\- Hihi, alors je la garde , me répondit-il en souriant de plus belle.

\- Il manque juste quelque chose... ton écharpe et sa sera vraiment bien , ajoutais-je en attrapant l'écharpe qu'il tien dans sa main.

Je lui enroule autour du cou, et quand je relève la tête pour le contempler de nouveaux, Natsu sourit de plus belle. Je ne sait pas trop ce qu'il me passe par la tête mais une envie subite de le prendre dans mes bras m'envahis, comme pour me rassurer, pour me dire que cet homme qui se tient devant moi et a MOI. Et c'est ce que je fait, ce qui paraît le surprendre légèrement...

\- Luce... souffla t-il en me rendant mon étreinte

Je n'ai pas besoin de répondre, le fait qu'il m'enlace me suffit... pour le moment.

\- Bon passons a tes blessures maintenant... laissais-je échapper

Nous nous séparons, au bout de quelques secondes. Natsu n'a pas de blessures graves, la plupart de ces blessures sont localisé sur ses bras. Je lui fait un bandage après avoir désinfecté. Natsu est resté calme, je sent même qu'il m'observe...

\- Bon j'ai fini, tu veux manger quelques chose ? Fis en m'éloignant pour poser les bandes sur la petite table mise a notre disposition

\- Hum ? J'ai encore mal...

\- Ou sa ?

Natsu me montre son front. Je dépose les bandes sur la table, et retourne a ces côtés. Je me penche vers lui et dépose un baiser sur son front, puis il me montre a joue... j'y dépose aussi un prend l'initiative de continuer ma courses vers ces lèvres, j'y dépose un baiser a leurs commissures, avant de les capturer avec les miennes. Lorsque nous nous séparons a bout de souffle, je sent un frisson me parcourir le corps alors que Natsu m'effleure au niveau de la peau nu de mon cou

\- J'ai faim, avoua Natsu juste au moment où son estomac se manifeste, je suis affamé

\- Vient manger dis-je en montrant la petite table de la main, ce soir sa sera du curry ! encore, à vrai dire il y a pas grand-chose dans le frigo... ajoutais-je en lui souriant

\- Moi, ça me va, tant que c'est toi qui le cuisine, je mangerais tout ce que tu veux

Nous passons à table, en fait c'est plutôt Natsu qui mange, moi je n'ai pas très faim... je me contente de la part de gâteaux qu'a apporté Erza tout à l'heure. Étonnamment, je vois que Natsu mange lentement par rapport à d'habitude. Mais quelle idiote, il est blessé.

\- Ail !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Oh !rien, t'inquiète pas...

Le voyant galérer avec ces couverts, je me lève et m'approche de lui

\- Attend, je vais t'aider...

\- … ? il me dévisage en haussant un sourcil.

Trop craquant !

Je fais glisser son assiette vers moi... Je cherche son regard pour lui faire comprendre mon intention...

\- Tu vas me donner à manger comme hier soir ? Me demande-t-il en rougissant légèrement

Prise de cour, je me sest rougir en me rappelant de la scène…

\- Euh, … Oui

Un sourire illumine son visage, puis il s'écarte de la table en me prenant l'assiette des mains.  
Euh ? Quand il dit comme hier soir, il veut dire vraiment comme ça ? (Rappel : Lucy → genoux de Natsu).

Je scrute son regard, il n'y a aucune pointe d'hésitation. OK… reprend toi Lucy ! ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens devenir rouge comme une tomate ?

Je m'installe donc sur ces genoux et lui prend l'assiette des mains... Son regard se pose sur moi, et je me sens troublée, à tel point que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce que je fais, il me faut quelques secondes avant de prendre la fourchette toujours sur la table...

\- Aller ouvre la bouche, il ne t'en reste plus beaucoup, dis-je en souriant

La fin du repas se passe plutôt bien, enfin, si on oublie les petites séances de « je ne mange pas si tu ne manges pas », ce qui c'est finalement terminer en bagarre de chatouilles.

Toujours sur les genoux de Natsu je jette un œil par la fenêtre. La nuit est bien avancée...il doit être 3 heures du matin. Ça va être dur de retrouver les autres à 12h à la gare demain.

Par pensée, je contacte Horologium et lui demande de bien vouloir me prévenir quand il sera temps de nous lever, c'est-à-dire dans quelques heures.

Quand je repose mon regard sur Natsu, il lutte contre le sommeil sur la chaise. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres. Son visage commence à être marqué par la fatigue.

\- Natsu…

\- Hum ? dit-il en relevant la tête légèrement

\- Viens te coucher, on a tous les deux sommeil… ajoutais-je en réprimant un baillement

\- Tu as raison, je suis désolé Luce, je voulais qu'on ait du temps que pour nous deux...mais…

\- Du temps, on en a devant nous, dis-je en prenant son visage dans mes mains

Sans un mot, Natsu me prend dans ces bras et me porte jusqu'au lit et m'y dépose délicatement, malgré ces blessures. Je tire les draps du lit et attend qu'il prenne place. Pendant quelques instants , je me sent observée. Je me tourne vers la personne concernée qui c'était assis au bord du lit

\- Natsu ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu t'endors sur place, allonge toi au moins…

Il me regarde dans les yeux et retire son écharpe, puis son tee-shirt me laissant tout le loisir d'observer son torse musclé... Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de son corps ! c'est fou ça ! Je sui s complètement obsédée !

Droguée va ! me lance ma conscience

J'ai envie de toucher sa peau bronzé, de sentir son odeur, de l'avoir pour MOI seule …  
Natsu me tire de ma séance d'observation, pas du tout discrète, en s'allongeant sur le lit, un sourire en coin sur le visage...

Je ne tiens plus, c'est de la torture pour moi...

Je reste quelques secondes sans réagir avant de sentir son bras autour de ma taille et en une nanoseconde je me trouve dans ces bras. Il laisse courir sa main libre sur mon visage avec une extrême douceur ,je sens un frisson remonter le long de mon dos, puis il soulève mon menton avant que nos lèvres entrent en contact. D'abord tendre, ça devient plus langoureux, à tel point que quelques gémissements m'échappent... Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle... nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonne nuit Luce

\- Bonne nuit Natsu, dis-je dans un souffle.

Je l'embrasse de nouveaux avant de lui dire ces trois petits mots d'une importance capitale :

\- Je t'aime !

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'aime d'avantage ! Répondit-il le sourire dont il a le secret ancré sur le visage.

Nous finissons par nous endormir bien rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre... Décidément Morphée est un ennemi redoutable.

L'aube se fraie un chemin au travers des nuages. La nuit est passée bien trop vite, j'ai encore sommeil. Je commence à émerger quand Horologium me prévient qu'il faudrait se lever.

J'ouvre avec difficulté les yeux, la lumière du jour est trop vive pour mes yeux encore endormis...

Je sens que Natsu vient de se réveiller lui aussi... j'affronte alors la lumière du jour pour l'observer discrètement. Son regard se pose directement sur moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand nos regards se croisent.

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres tant convoitées. Encore endormi, il lui faut quelques secondes avant de me rendre mon baiser et de l'approfondir en me serrant un peux plus contre son corps.

\- Bonjour Natsu ! Dis-je en souriant

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Dans tes bras, toujours ! Et toi ?

\- Avec la femme que j'aime dans mes bras, bien sûr que j'ai bien dormis, me confit-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveaux.

\- C'est officiel ! je veux me réveiller comme ça tous les matins ! Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres

En entendant cela, Natsu a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Nous restons encore quelques longues minutes avant de retourner à la réalité... Horologium me rappelle l'heure, il est donc 11h ! QUOI ? Déjà ?

\- Natsu ! Il est déjà 11h ! il faut qu'on retrouve le reste de l'équipe a midi à la gare !

\- Quoi ? Déjà !

\- Malheureusement oui... dis-je dans un souffle.

Je suis même complètement déprimée

Pour une fois, c'est Natsu qui me tire des draps avant de m'embrasser et de me forcer à sortir du lit.

\- Aller Luce ! Faut pas se morfondre, plus vite on sera rentré plus vite on pourra passer du temps ensemble sans être déranger dit-il le sourire aux lèvres

Comment fait-il pour toujours voir le bon côté des choses ?

\- Oui, dépêchons nous alors !

Quelques minutes plus tard nous sortons de la chambre. Natsu a remis la tenue qu'Erza a amener hier soir. Pour ma part, j'ai demandé à Virgo de me donner des vêtements du monde des esprits, non pas que je critiques les goûts d'Erza, mais comment dire... ouais... je ne porterais jamais en public les vêtements qu'elle m'a choisi... même si sa part d'une bonne intention. Et puis... Natsu s'y est formellement opposer ! Comment il a dit déjà ? Que sa serais un outrage aux bonne mœurs.  
Cette petite robe noire qui me va bien, mais qui ne couvre pas grand-chose…..

Main dans la main nous arrivons devant la gare avec moins de bagages qu'à l'aller. Nous mettons quelques minutes avant de trouver les autres. Fidèle à elle-même Erza a toujours son armure, et Gray lui est une fois de plus torse nu, Happy lui est en train de manger un poisson sur le banc juste à côté d'eux. Génial ! La fine équipe est réunie !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le train entre en gare. Le pauvre Natsu ne se sent déjà pas très bien, mais il réussit quand même à entrer dans le train sans faire trop d'histoire. Nous nous installons l'un a côté de l'autre, et Erza et Gray sont en face de nous. Happy a pris place à côté de moi, la nuit a aussi été courte pour lui car quelques minutes après s'être installé, il commence déjà à s'endormir.

Quelques secondes avant le départ, Natsu attire mon attention en portant une main à son visage.

\- Ça va aller ? Lui demandais-je en posant une main sur son épaule

\- Euh, ouais, je me sent pas très bien, mais je vais faire avec, me dit-il en essayant de sourire

\- Allonge toi, sa passera peut être mieux lui dis-je dans un souffle

Sans un regard, Natsu prend place et pose sa tête sur mes genoux. Instantanément, mais main se perd dans ces cheveux.

Le train se met en route, et son calvaire ne fait que commencer. Après quelques instants j'ai la sensation d'être observée. Je relève la tête et croise le regard d'Erza. Elle qui d'ordinaire un regard assez dur, me surprend en me regardant avec douceur, comme le ferais une grande sœur.  
Prise sur le fait, elle se contente de me sourire. A coter d'elle, Gray semble de mauvaise humeur...

\- Aller souri Gray, tu vas retrouver Jubia en rentrant ! Dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère

\- Hum ? A ouais, elle va encore me coller comme un toutou... je sens que la journée va être longue...

\- C'est parce qu'elle t'aime, ajouta Erza en le regardant dans les yeux

\- Peut-être..., se contente-t-il se répondre.

Waouh ! viser l'ambiance les gars ! Moi je pense que c'est le retour qui va être long !

J'ai dû m'endormir quelques minutes après ça car quand je recouvre mes esprits, nous sommes a quelques minutes d'arriver à Magnolia. Ouff ! Enfin !

Natsu me surprend à sortir du train dès que nous arrivons en gare, ben dites donc, que de changements en si peu de temps...

\- Yess ! enfin la terre ferme dit-il dès qu'il pose un pied par terre.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Nous nous mettons tous en direction de la guilde. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous y arrivons. Nous passons à peine la porte que nous sommes déjà interpellés par Jubia qui saute littéralement dans les bras de Gray, qui se retrouve par terre sous la surprise. Elle est passée tellement vite et avec une telle force que je manque de tomber, mais heureusement, Natsu me rattrape en me prenant dans ces bras. Nous restons ainsi en attendant de voir la réaction de Gray…

\- Monsieur Gray ! vous êtes enfin de retour ! vous avez manqué à Jubia !

Ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est de voir apparaître des nuances de rouges sur ces joues !

Ou lala, je sens qu'il y a de l'amour dans l'air !

Je suis tirée de mes réflexions par Natsu qui resserre légèrement son étreinte autour de ma taille. Je plante mon regard dans le sien, il me sourit avant de relever la tête légèrement

\- Luce, on se voit plus tard... Mira t'appelle...

Pas de souci, on rentre ensemble se soir ?

\- Ok, vient me chercher quand tu voudras rentrer à la maison.

\- A tout à l'heure, dis-je en souriant

Bizarrement, mon sourire perd de son intensité quand il s'éloigne de moi…

Natsu part rejoindre Gajeel à une table plus loin... Quant à Mirajane, elle me fait de grand signe depuis le derrière de son comptoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je vais passer un mauvais moment, je sais que je vais subir un interrogatoire.

Je m'approche en redoutant ce qu'elle va me dire. Avant que j'y parvienne, Erza m'interpelle :

\- Lucy, on pourra se parler plus tard

\- Bien sûr, j'arrive après avoir vu Mira

\- Ok, a tout à l'heure.

J'arrive enfin devant le comptoir, je me pose sur un tabouret et commende un jus de fruit est une part de fraisier pour Erza...

\- Alors Lucy ! cette mission ! raconte-moi tout ! me lance Mira en portant ma commande.

\- Tu veux que je te raconte quoi Mira ? C'était une mission tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire pour notre équipe... dis-je en voulant le plus possible éviter le sujet fatidique...

\- Ah ah ! Pas à moi jeune fille, tu crois que j'ai pas vu se pendentif ? Dit-elle en montrant du doigt l'objet en question...

\- Et ?

 _Merde ! Elle l'a remarqué !_

\- Avoue ! Qui te l'a offert ? Je parierais sur une certaine personne... Disons un certain chasseur de dragon ?

\- Natsu, murmurais-je

\- Hein, j'ai pas entendu ?

\- Oh, rien dis-je en évitant le sujet.

J'ai pas vraiment envie que toute la guilde l'apprenne par la bouche de Mira... Laissons le temps au temps...

\- Bon d'accord, je laisse tomber pour aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

\- Oui Oui ! dis-je en commençant a siroter mon cocktail.

Soudain, un boucan monstre commence à naître derrière moi, je sens que la baston approche. Je me retourne pour voir qui en sont les déclencheurs. Pour une fois, ce ne sont pas Natsu et Gray qui en sont a l'origine, mais plutôt Canna et Makao qui sont complètement ivres.

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est la bagarre générale ! Bas, on ne changera jamais cette ambiance, après tout c'est Fairy Tail !

Je sens un bras se poser autour de mes épaules.

\- Hey ! Tu as vu cette fois c'est pas moi qui ai commencer.

Je me tourne vers Natsu qui me regarde dans les yeux. Je me dégage légèrement de son étreinte pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Parfait, je suis fière de toi ! dis-je en souriant.

Il me rend mon sourire, puis il redevient sérieux en l'espace de quelques secondes. C'est alors qu'un objet non identifié entre dans mon champ de vision, ça ressemble fortement a un banc de la guilde.

Merde ! Si on ne bouge pas maintenant, on va se le prendre en pleine poire !

\- Nats…

C'est alors que ces flammes jaillissent. D'un bras Natsu repousse le banc qui se brise sous la force de sa magie, et de l'autre il me plaque contre lui. Son regard se transforme quand il repère d'où provient le banc… comme par hasard, c'est Gray et Elfman, qui en se battant on tout détruit dans un rayon de 3 mètres…

Les flammes de Natsu nous entoure toujours et son bras et toujours autour de ma taille.

\- Espèce de gros NAZE ! Faites attention ! Vous allez blesser Lucy !

\- Vient te battre si tu es un homme ! lança Elfman toujours dans le feu de l'action

\- Laisse tomber mec, il a trop peur de se faire ridiculiser ! ajouta Gray

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me provoquer aujourd'hui Gray ! répondit Natsu en serrant les points.

\- Si tu es un homme, tu ne refuses pas un combat !

\- On ta pas sonner toi !

Son regard se repose sur moi pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne me sourit de nouveaux tout en essayant d'estomper la densité de ces flammes…

Toute la guilde a stopper les différents combats pendant le dialogue des garçons pour suivre ce qu'il allait se passer… Quand je relève la tête vers les autres, tous les regards sont rivés sur nous… Enfin, plutôt sur Natsu et moi…

\- Bon je reviens Luce, je vais calmer Gray j'en ai pas pour longtemps

\- D'accord, si tu pouvais éviter de te battre sa serait bien… je serais avec Erza en t'attendant.

C'est qu'il me surprend en déposant un rapide baisé sur mon front avant de s'éloigner. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention de tout le monde ce qui fait que je suis aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza…

Tient, en parlant d'Erza, j'espère que la part de fraisier est intacte, sinon ça va barder pour les autres…

Je me retourne vers le bar et prend l'assiette qui a échappe de justesse au carnage et je part rejoindre Erza qui est installé a une table en retrait des autres.

\- Hey ! Je t'ai pris une part de fraisier, l'accostais-je en souriant

\- Oh ! merci Lucy ! dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux

\- Je t'en pris Erza ! De quoi voulais tu qu'on parle ?

\- Oh, mais j'ai déjà eu ma réponse il y a quelques minutes... me dit-elle avec son sourire de grande seour

\- Ah, d'accord dis-je en souriant de même

\- Je voulais savoir si ça avait évoluer avec Natsu, mais plus la peine de te poser la question, j'ai vu comment il avait réagit tout a l'heure. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux pendant une simple bagarre de routine a la guilde.

\- …

\- Et puis vous êtes encore plus inséparables qu'avant, et sa ça saute aux yeux, ajouta t-elle en prenant une part de fraisier

\- Ah, je n'ai pas remarqué... j'ai tellement voulu qu'on soit plus proche que sa me paraît normal d'être plus tactile avec Natsu... soufflais-je en rougissant violament.

\- J'ai aussi vu que tu avait un joli pendentif depuis hier... C'est lui qui te la offert ?

\- Oui, on ne peut rien te cacher, dis-je en souriant

\- Il est magnifique Lucy !

\- Merci Erza...

\- Ah, il est délicieux ce fraisier ! dit-elle en terminant sa part

\- Dit, est ce que tu sait ce qu'il a Gray, il est pas commode depuis ce matin...

\- Je ne sais pas trop, pour ma part je pense qu'il est en train de découvrir de nouveaux sentiments... ces derniers temps Natsu et lui se retrouvaient souvent pour discuter

\- Ah d'accord, merci pour ces infos , dis-je en souriant

Nous restons encore un moment a discuter de tout et de rien. Mais la fatigue accumulée de ces quelques heures et celle de la nuit dernière a fait des ravages, a tel point que je ne peux réprimer un bâillement.

\- Oh, excuse moi Erza, dis-je en portant ma main a ma bouche

\- Ce n'est rien Lucy, moi aussi je commence a fatiguer

Nous nous sourions en réponse. Puis elle lève les yeux et regarde au dessus de mes épaules avant de me faire un clin d'œil discret et de me sourire de nouveaux. Je sais déjà qui se tient derrière moi rien qu'a ce petit signe.

C'est a ce moment la que des mains se posent sur mes épaules.

\- Luce, on rentre ? Me demande Natsu

\- Hum? Oui j'arrive.

Je me lève et rejoint Natsu avant de lancer une « Au revoir » général.

Nous passons les portes de la guilde et enfin, depuis que nous sommes partis d'Hargéons, nous avons un moment pour nous.

\- Au fait, c'est moi qui devait venir te chercher quand on devait rentrer non ?

\- Ah, oui, mais tu est fatiguée et puis je voulais qu'on se balade une peux avant de rentrer a la maison.

\- Bien, ou allons nous alors ?

\- Ou tu veux... on peux même manger dehors si tu veux.

\- Oh, oui, j'aimerais manger des ramen ! sa fait longtemps que j'en ai pas manger !

\- Si tu veux, ou des gyoza ! Dit-il en rigolant.

Nous partons donc a la recherche d'un restaurant main dans la main.

Je passe une merveilleuse soirée ! Nous finissons même par louer un film pour passer la soirée devant la lacrimavision.

Nous rentrons a mon appartement et nous installons devant la lacrimavison. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du le laisser choisir le film, parce que la ce n'est pas juste un film ou quelques scènes font flipper, la c'est carrément un film d'horreur !

C'est alors que la foudre frappe dans le film, mais le son de la lacrimavision est tellement fort, que je grondement paraît réel et me fait sursauter. Je m'aggrippe instantanément a son tee-shirt et enfoui ma tête au creux de son cou.

\- Tu est cruel, tu sait que j'aime quand il y a de l'orgage !

\- Mais non , Luce, c'est qu'un film, il n'y a rien a craindre, sauf...

\- Sauf si quoi ? Dis-je en commençant a flipper

Qu'est ce que je n'ai pas dit ! un sourire narquois se dessine sur ces lèvres, et c'est alors que la torture commence... De ces main expertes, il descend le long de mon dos pour … me faire des chatouilles !

J'explose immédiatement de rire, tout en tentant de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, sans grand succès.

Dans un mouvement, je me retrouve plaquée contre le canapé, les mains de chaque côtés de mon visage, et Natsu au dessus de moi. Soudain, l'ambiance change radicalement, il n'y a plus de place pour les cris de joie, ni pour les chamailleries.. L'atmosphère se charge d'électricité a mesure quele temps passe.

Mon regard est capté par ces yeux onyx, et je lit en eux le désir . Un frisson exquis remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Il déposa un très léger baiser sur mes lèvre, me montrant clairement ces intentions. Je sais comment sa va finir, mais le plus surprenant, c'est que j'attends cela avec impatience. Je répond avidement a son baiser, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je me perd dans le feu de la passion et de l'amour que j'ai pour cet homme.

Natsu desserre son étreinte autour de mes poignais, me laissant passer mes mains dans ces cheveux et son dos. Ces mains, elles, se perdent sur mes hanches. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais sa façon de m'embrasser a changer. Ce baiser aurait pu durer une éternité si la mort par asphyxie n'existait pas.

D'un coup, je ne sais trop comment, Natsu se redresse, m'entraînant avec lui, ce qui fait que je me retrouve sur ces genoux. Pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe que ses lèvres s'emparent a nouveaux des miennes pour un baiser passionné. Je passe instinctivement mes mains autour de son cou, et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir.

C'est en m'entendant gémir que Natsu c'est brutalement lever en me soulevant. Je passe les jambes autour de sa taille. Et sans rompre notre baiser, il me porte vers le lit.

 **PDV extérieur :**

A ce moment là, Natsu comprend que ce n'est plus un jeu, il capte le regard de la jeune femme et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Lui aussi ressent du désir, de la passion pour la femme qu'il aime. Son corps et son âme en demandent plus, tellement plus ! Et a en juger par les gémissement de Lucy, elle aussi en voulait beaucoup plus. A tel point que leur corps frissonnaient a leurs moindres contacts.

Sous ces caresses, la constellationiste ne sait plus où donner de la tête, seul compte ce baiser, ses caresses, tout le plaisir qu'il lui procure par le simple fait de la toucher.

C'est alors qu'un feu endormi pris possession de leur corps brutalement, les poussant a enlever certains de leurs vêtements.

Le jeune homme s'empara des lèvres de la blonde avant de laisser une doux chapelait de baiser le long de son cou, laissant des traces de son passage par endroits.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la pièce, seulement leur respiration lourde et les gémissements de pûr plaisirs déchirent ce silence.

La jeune femme débarrassa le chasseur de Dragons de son écharpe ainsi que de son pantalon, le laissant en boxer. Engloutis par la vague de désir, le jeune homme ôta également le la jupe de la jeune femme la laissant en sous vêtements.

Une atmosphère de plaisir mêler a la peur fit place au dessus d'eux, mais qu'importe la peur quand la seule chose qui compte a vos yeux est de ce donner totalement a la personne aimée.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent de nouveaux en un baiser empli de passion.

\- Je t'aime Natsu ! Articula t-elle entre deux souffles.

En entendant ces mots, pourtant déjà entendus auparavant, il ouvrit de grand yeux et la pris dans ces bras. Le souffle chaud de Natsu caressait la peaux sensible de la jeune femme, et cela l'embrasait ! Et c'est a ce moment la qu'elle entendit le cœur du mage de feu battre a tout rompre. Alors Celui-si l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, ne lui laissant aucun répits.

Une explosion de sensations nouvelles naquis au creux de ces reins et il ne chercha pas a les contrôler, il se laissa porter par cette vague de passion et de désir.

Du coter de la jeune femme, ce n'était plus du sang qui coulait dans ces veines, mais de la lave en fusion ! Le parfum épicé du mage de feu lui montait a la tête, elle ne cherchait même plus a retenir ces gémissements de pur plaisirs quand le chasseur de dragons déposer des doux baiser ou quand il mordillait passionnément sa peau délicate.

Le mage de feu fit descendre lentement ces mains le long du dos de la jeune femme avec une telle douceur qu'il sentait les frémissements de son corps, qui lui firent perdre pieds. Le regard voilé de désir de la constellationiste manqua de lui faire perdre la peux de contrôle qu'il lui restait. Elle n'imaginais pas combien le jeune homme rongeait ces freins pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Le désir finit par prendre le pas sur la raison du jeune homme qui dégrafa le soutient gorge de la jeune femme, libérant sa poitrine de son carquois de dentelle. Et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux dénudés.

Sentant la gène de la blonde, Natsu la pris dans ces bras et déposa un chapelait de baiser papillons le long de con cou, puis il continua de descendre en suivant les courbes généreuses se son corps.

Les mains de la jeune femme se posèrent sur ces épaules tandis qu'il la voyait haleter, rejetant la tête en arrière sous ces caresses. Du regard il chercha dans ces yeux l'accord de la jeune femme.

Celle-si ce contenta de hocher la tête en réponse a sa question muette. Pourquoi s'arrêter là ? Elle voulait lui appartenir de tout son corps et son âme.

Natsu repris alors l'exploration sensuelle du corps de celle qui allait être sa compagne pour la vie. Puis il commença a parsemer son ventre de baiser, ce qui fit réagir la femme qui se cambra pour profiter de cette sensation le plus possible. Elle se sentait totalement submergée par tout ce qu'il se passait en elle. Une fine couche de transpiration recouvrait leur corps et leur désir était a leur comble. Le jeune homme se plaça entre les jambes de sa partenaire, et s'arrêta a l'entrée de la féminité de la mage. Un dernier regard fiévreux échangé, et celui -si pris enfin possession de la femme qu'il aime.

Enfin emplie par l'homme de sa vie, la jeune femme griffa le dos du mage de feu, si seulement elle c'était douté que sa serait douloureux... elle ne réussi pas a retenir un cri.

Le chasseur de dragon réagit immédiatement et ne bougea plus.

\- Luce... dit-il la voie fiévreuse

\- Attend quelques secondes...

Après quelques instants, la douleur laissa sa place au plaisir.

\- Tu me rend fou ! Fou de toi Luce !

Une sensation vertigineuse s'empara de la jeune femme quand le mage de feu commença a bouger en elle. Celle-si griffa le dos du mage de plus belle, qui l'embrassa langoureusement en retour.

Leur respiration se firent de plus en plus saccadées et la constellationiste sentit tous les muscles au bas de son ventre se contracter. Leur plaisir atteignit son paroxysme au même moment dans un tourbillon de passion.

Envolés loin sur leur nuage, les deux âmes sœurs finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, cherchant encore et toujours le contact de leur peaux.


End file.
